Waiting for a moment
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Riley and Lucas have a love story that was meant to last. They were in love since the moment she fell in his lap one morning on the subway. Then one day it all fell apart. Their hearts broke and they went their separate ways. Now they are coming together again, but can time heal old wounds? Is there a happily ever after for them? Or has their time together run out?
1. Chapter 1

**So I am back for another story! I just cannot seem to get enough of Girl Meets World and with the show being over, I decided to try and keep the magic of the show alive! This will be a Rucas story and something a little different than what I usually do! They will all be fresh out of college and everyone is moving back to New York City! Let me know what you think and if you're interested! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

Riley Matthews dropped the final box in her living room and looked around her new apartment. She felt her stomach twist but it was with excitement. She was a recent college graduate from Fordham University in New York City and she was about to start her newest adventure. On Monday morning, two days from now, Riley would be a fourth grade English teacher at the middle school she attended. She was so excited to be getting the opportunity to get to teach and help educate the future. At only twenty-two years old, she knew that she was lucky to have this opportunity so early on.

"I don't want to move anymore boxes," Maya Hart groaned and dropped another one on the floor.

"Well maybe if you condensed more like I suggested then you wouldn't be having this problem," Riley teased and sat down on the arm of their couch.

"Not all of us are neat freaks," Maya rolled her eyes and then sat on the couch.

"Hey Peaches," Riley slid down onto the couch next to her and smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah Riles?" Maya smiled back.

"We did it," Riley said. She saw the confused look on her best friend's face and laughed. "We have our own place. We graduated college. We are officially adults."

"Ugh," Maya groaned and tossed her head back on the couch. "Don't remind me."

"I'm glad we are living together," Riley said.

"Me too Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend and then widened her blue eyes. "Wait!"

"Where are you going?" Riley asked, confused by her best friend's sudden outburst. She was rushing off towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. Riley stood up and walked in her direction. "What are you doing?"

"I got us a little something to celebrate the moment," Maya said. She held up the bottle of champagne and smirked at her best friend. "Nothing says welcome home like champagne."

"Maybe one glass," Riley nodded. She walked towards the box labeled kitchen and fished around for two cups, while Maya popped open the bottle. She placed the cups on the counter and watched as Maya poured champagne into the two of them. She handed one to Riley and took the other for herself.

"A toast," Maya said. Riley held her glass out and smiled as she waited for her best friend to start the speech. "To Riles and Peaches, the most amazing best friend duo in the world and the two best gals out there. There is no one else in the world I would want to take on the real world with or share my first apartment with. To us."

"To us," Riley smiled and tapped her glass against Maya's. The two girls took a sip and then looked around the apartment.

"There is so much to unpack," Maya sighed.

"I say we order pizza and go from there," Riley suggested.

"It's like you're reading my mind," Maya smirked before taking another sip of champagne. She watched her best friend call the pizza place and smiled. She was so thankful to have a best friend like Riley and knew that living together was going to be awesome.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Well if it isn't Miss Matthews," Farkle Minkus' voice floated through Riley's classroom and she quickly turned around to face her friend. She rushed over and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed. She pulled back and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Farkle laughed. "It's Saturday. I think you are two days early for your first day."

"I just wanted to make sure that my classroom was completely in order for the first day," Riley said. She sat down at her desk and ran her hand over the top of the desk. "Where's Smackle?"

"Cleaning," Farkle laughed. "She feels very claustrophobic by all the boxes and suitcases so she kicked me out so that she could unpack a little. She said I was getting in the way."

"I'm glad that the two of you moved back," Riley smiled.

"Of course we moved back," Farkle said. "New York is home."

"Plus the two of you have a big wedding to plan now," Riley clapped her hands together in excitement. Farkle and Smackle recently graded from Yale University together and the day after their graduation, he surprised everyone. He got down on one knee and asked his middle school sweetheart to marry him. She tearfully said yes and the two moved back to New York and their new apartment an engaged couple.

"We are going to take our time with planning that," Farkle laughed. "What about you? Are you and Maya all settled in?"

"Sort of," Riley nodded. "We started to unpack last night but then Maya drank more champagne than she planned to and got sidetracked."

"Of course," Farkle smirked. He looked at his friend's face and then took a deep breath before asking the next question. "Have you talked to him at all?"

"No," Riley shook her head and looked down. "You know we haven't talked since we left for college."

"I just thought that you might have reached out when you found out he was moving back to the city," Farkle said.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me," Riley whispered.

"What happened between the two of you, Riley?" Farkle asked. He could see the history and heartbreak in her eyes. It still looked fresh even after four years.

"It just didn't work out, Farkle," Riley said. He could see that she was not going to open up about it and he decided to not push her any further.

"Hey," Farkle said. Riley looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow. "Let's go get ice cream."

"What?" Riley asked, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"I want to take you out for celebratory ice cream to celebrate your first job," Farkle said. He stood up and walked over to her desk. Riley stood up and looped her arm through his elbow before smiling up at him.

"Thanks Farkle," Riley said. He just nodded in response and the two left the classroom, ready to divulge in ice cream and good conversation.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Oh gross," Riley groaned after walking through the front door of her apartment later that day. Her stomach was full of ice cream and she was in good spirits after spending the day with Farkle.

"Riles, hey!" Maya smirked and quickly brushed out her hair. Josh Matthews ran his fingers through his short hair and smiled sheepishly at his niece.

"Hey Riles," Josh laughed.

"We are going to need a system because I don't think I can handle walking in on my best friend and uncle making out," Riley winced and dropped her purse on the kitchen table.

"How about a sock on the door?" Maya suggested with a smirk. Riley rolled her eyes and took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "How was your obsessive need to check your classroom today?"

"It was fine," Riley said. "Farkle showed up and we went out for ice cream."

"You got ice cream without me?" Maya widened her eyes and then narrowed them at her best friend.

"Well you and my uncle were clearly christening the new couch," Riley said.

"Fine," Maya sighed and rested her back against Josh's chest. "You're forgiven."

"Gee thanks," Riley laughed.

"Oh," Maya widened her eyes and then sat up. "Zay called."

"He did?" Riley swallowed hard and bit her lip. She had a really bad feeling about where the next part of this statement would go.

"The two of them are back," Maya said. She tried to gauge her best friend's face for a reaction but Riley did a really good at keeping it neutral. It almost worried Maya how good she was at it.

"Oh," Riley nodded and then quickly stood up. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while."

"Riles," Maya sighed but Riley just rushed out of the kitchen. Maya watched her go and felt her heartbreak. She knew that seeing Lucas again was going to be really hard for Riley and she swore to herself that she would be there for her every step of the way.

"Do you think she is ever going to be ready to talk about what happened?" Josh asked, once he and his girlfriend were alone again.

"I don't know," Maya shook her head. "All I know is the two of them were really broken. Zay said he has never seen Lucas look so defeated then when they broke up."

"And she never told you why they broke up?" Josh asked, surprised that even Maya did not know what the reason was.

"She just said it was not going to work out," Maya shrugged. "I still have hope for the two of them to get back together. They are clearly meant to be."

"If I have learned anything from Cory and Topanga, it is that people always have a way of finding their way back to each other if they are meant to be. If they are meant to be together then they will be," Josh said.

"You're pretty awesome, you know that right?" Maya asked, looking up at her boyfriend of three years in awe.

"I just say it how it is," Josh smirked.

"Well I'm lucky to have you," Maya nudged his side. He leaned down to kiss her and she smiled into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh said before leaning down to kiss her again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley walked down the streets of New York, her mind about a million miles away. Lucas was back in New York and she knew it was inevitable that the two of them were going to run in to each other. There was no way she would be able to avoid him forever. He was still friends with all of their friends and she still kept in touch with Zay. Her heart still hurt whenever she thought of their break up and the look on his face as she turned to walk away from him four years ago. She tried to erase the image from her mind over the last four years but it haunted her and followed her around. She had never seen his green eyes look so defeated and she remembered rejecting him as he reached out for her, pleading for her to change her mind. She lifted her head and instantly felt comforted by the sight of Topanga's. If there was one thing she could count on, it was the comfort that her mom's place brought her.

"Riley!" She heard when she was at the counter ordering herself a cup of coffee. Riley turned around to see Zay standing there with a smirk on his face. She immediately smiled wide because he still looked like the same, happy guy that she became friends with almost ten years ago. He had the same goofy grin on his face and it was like a breath of fresh air.

"Zay!" Riley exclaimed with a bright smile. He quickly walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey sunshine," Zay greeted and then pulled back to smile at her.

"When did you get back into town?" Riley asked. She knew that he was back but not sure when he officially got back into town.

"Late last night," Zay said.

"Did you get an apartment here?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Zay nodded and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How are you doing? Ready to start to teaching?"

"I am," Riley nodded. Zay could see the excitement in her eyes and knew that his friend was made to be a teacher. She always loved to help people and she was just like her dad. He knew that she was going to make a difference in all of her students' lives.

"Well we all have to go out to celebrate," Zay suggested.

"Yeah of course," Riley agreed. "Plus, you have to come see mine and Maya's apartment."

"The party place?" Zay smirked.

"You wish," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Zay," she heard from behind her and she would recognize that voice anywhere. It still sent chills through her body and filled her stomach with butterflies. She swallowed hard before turning around and facing the man she has loved since middle school.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. Lucas Friar was still as handsome as she remembered and looked exactly like the boy she loved growing up. His emerald green eyes still had a sparkle to them and his hair was as short and neat as ever. The only difference she could spot was that he had slight stubble on his face now but somehow it worked for him. It made him look even more handsome.

"Riley," Lucas widened his eyes and then nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey," Riley said.

"Hey," Lucas greeted.

"Hi," Riley whispered and then winced. That was the last thing she needed to be doing with Lucas right now. It brought back way too many memories and made her stomach hurt.

"Lucas," a sweet, feminine voice called out. Riley looked over Lucas's shoulder and saw a beautiful auburn haired girl walking in their direction. She had bright blue eyes and was absolutely gorgeous. She rested a hand on Lucas's arm and smiled sweetly at him. Riley knew that look. It was the look of someone in love.

"Hey," Lucas smiled at the girl and then turned back to face Riley. "Riley, this is Bridget. She's my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! You guys are so amazing! All the support that I have already received for this story is so amazing and I can't even put into words how much it means to me! I am so excited to go on this journey in this story with all of you. Quick note, it was brought to my attention that I made a slight mistake! I mentioned that Riley is a fourth grade teacher at her old middle school (clearly that does not work! Haha) I really appreciate the comment catching my mistake! She will be a sixth grade English teacher! Anyway, thank you so much again and enough rambling!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

Riley felt like the wind was knocked out of her and she was suddenly lightheaded. Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend. The words kept swirling in Riley's head and she wished that they would stop. Her eyes shifted over to the girl standing next to Lucas and her stomach twisted with jealousy. Bridget was beautiful, in a very subtle way. Her auburn hair made her blue eyes pop and the fact that she was a natural beauty made it even worse. She was petite and about Riley's height. She was looking up at Lucas with a sweet smile and it made Riley want to throw up.

"Sugar," Zay nudged her side and she blinked to quickly clear her mind. She saw all three of them staring at her and she felt a blush start to rise on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Riley asked. She gripped her coffee cup and tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"I asked how you were doing," Lucas said. He was staring at her intently and she wished that he would look away. She wanted to cry but she knew that they were in this situation because of what she did.

"Oh," Riley widened her eyes and then swallowed hard. "I'm doing great."

"Zay mentioned you were teaching English at the middle school," Lucas said. He then flashed her a smile that made her insides melt. "That's awesome, Riley. You're gonna be great. You were always meant to teach like your dad."

"Thanks," Riley forced a smile and then looked down at the watch on her wrist. "I should actually get going. I told Maya I would meet her for dinner."

"I thought we were all going out tonight?" Zay asked. Riley quickly cursed internally for forgetting that and getting caught in her own lie.

"Right!" Riley exclaimed. "I should get home to get ready for that."

"We will see you later then," Lucas said.

"We?" Riley repeated, feeling completely dumbfounded.

"Me and Bridget," Lucas said, gesturing between himself and his girlfriend. Riley internally rolled her eyes. Of course he was bringing his girlfriend to dinner. "She is dying to meet everyone."

"I've heard so much about you guys. I can't wait to meet everyone," Bridget chimed in. She and Lucas shared another look and that was about all Riley could take. She really needed to get away from the two of them before she burst into tears.

"Well then I will see you both tonight," Riley forced another smile.

She quickly walked away from the trio and rushed out of Topanga's. When she was out of eyesight, she rested her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. She knew it was going to be hard seeing Lucas again, she just did not realize that it was going to be this hard. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again and she had a few tears glistening in her eyes. She looked back into Topanga's and saw him leaning close to Bridget. He whispered something to her and she let out a laugh before leaning into his side. Riley pressed her hand to her chest because it ached. She brushed away a tear and quickly headed towards the stairs. What she was unaware of was that Lucas saw her looking inside. He watched as she rushed away and his own heart ached.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I don't feel good," Riley insisted. Maya raised an eyebrow and sat down on the edge of her best friend's bed.

"You were fine this morning," Maya said.

"It must have been an instant thing then," Riley shrugged and lifted the covers up to her chin. She looked at Maya with sad eyes and the blonde knew what was really wrong, and it had nothing to do with her health.

"Riles," Maya whispered.

"I can't sit there with the two of them, Peaches. They are too in love for me to have to sit and listen to their love story," Riley said.

"They can't be that in love," Maya shook her head.

"You didn't see them," Riley sighed. "They look at each other like they are going to be together forever."

"They've only been together for like a year," Maya said. She saw Riley widened her eyes and quickly winced.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Zay might have mentioned it to me when he called yesterday," Maya said. "He wanted to give me a heads up so that I could warn you."

"You didn't think to tell me?" Riley asked, annoyance filling her.

"I was going to!" Maya insisted. "I didn't think you were going to run in to him at Topanga's. I promise, I was going to tell you."

"I believe you," Riley nodded. She knew that her best friend would never keep something like that from her. She would never intentionally set Riley up to be hurt.

"Are you mad at me?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I don't think it matters how I found out. It wouldn't have changed anything."

"I can throw a plate of food at Ranger Rick tonight if you'd like," Maya insisted. Riley let a laugh escape her lips because it was just like her best friend to suggest something like that.

"That's okay," Riley shook her head.

"Well I will be by your side the entire night," Maya promised. "No boy will ever hurt my best friend."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend. Unfortunately for Riley, seeing Lucas with Bridget was enough to hurt her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, how did you two meet?" Farkle asked.

Everyone was gathered around a dinner table in an Italian restaurant that Maya chose for the night. The table was round and luckily Riley was able to avoid sitting next Lucas. She was seated between Maya and Farkle. Lucas unfortunately was sitting right across from her with Bridget on one side and Zay on the other. Smackle was sitting between Bridget and Farkle and kept shooting sympathetic looks at Riley from her seat. Zay sat next to Josh, who was seated next to his girlfriend. Riley was grateful that she showed up last and could avoid having to hug Lucas or touch him at all. She kept looking down at her plate and trying her best to avoid eye contact with her ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend.

"College," Bridget said. "He spilled his coffee all over me in the student center and then felt so bad about it that he bought me a new t-shirt from the student gift shop."

"How cliché," Maya said. Riley bit her lip and suppressed a laugh. She really loved her best friend sometimes.

"Oh it really was," Bridget agreed with a laugh, completely oblivious to Maya's sarcastic comment. "I guess that's how it happens sometimes. You are just walking around and then stumble into the person that is about to change your life." Riley and Lucas's eyes met from across the table because that was exactly what happened to them in middle school. Riley stumbled right into Lucas's arms and her life was never the same after that. She quickly looked away and felt Maya bump her leg. She was instantly comforted by having her best friend right next to her.

"Are you from Texas?" Smackle asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl next to Lucas.

"No," Bridget shook her head. "I'm actually from New York."

"Leave it to you Huckleberry to find the one girl from New York at a college in Texas," Maya smirked at her friend.

"What can I say?" Lucas shrugged and turned to smile at his girlfriend. She leaned over to kiss his cheek and Riley felt like someone punched her in the gut.

"What about you guys? How did you both of you two meet?" Bridget asked, gesturing between Maya and Josh and Farkle and Smackle.

"Middle school," Farkle said.

"We were on opposing sides of debate club and then decided one day that we were much better on the same team," Smackle added. Farkle smiled at his fiancée because he loved being on her team.

"They definitely liked to remind us all that they were geniuses," Zay smirked.

"That's for sure," Maya agreed.

"Lucas said you two were engaged. Congratulations," Bridget smiled sweetly at the engaged couple. Smackle thanked her and then Bridget turned to face Maya and Josh. "What about you two?"

"Through Riley," Maya gestured to her best friend.

"Oh you introduced them?" Bridget asked, a smile gracing her face.

"He's my uncle and she's my best friend. They kind of just met one day," Riley said.

"You're Riley's uncle?" Bridget widened her eyes at Josh. "You look so young."

"Yeah," Josh laughed. "My parents had me a lot younger than the rest of my siblings."

"Has Lucas not told you anything about us?" Maya raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

"Bits and pieces," Bridget shrugged. "He has told me how much you all mean to him."

"Mostly me," Zay smirked. Everyone laughed because that was a very Zay thing to say.

"Of course Zay," Lucas smirked. Riley noticed that he looked at her out of the side of his eye and she had to get out of there.

"Can you all excuse me for a second?" Riley quickly stood up. She tossed her napkin onto the table and turned to leave the restaurant.

"I'm going to go make sure she is okay," Maya went to stand up but Zay stopped her.

"Let me," Zay insisted and then rushed out of the restaurant. Everyone watched the two leave the restaurant and Bridget was the only one confused by what was happening.

"Did I say something?" Bridget asked.

"Not at all," Lucas insisted. He looked in the direction of where Riley rushed off to and had to stop himself from sighing.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley!" Zay called out. Riley stopped outside of the restaurant and turned around to face her friend. He could see the tears on her face and it broke his heart to see. Riley was always the happiest and most put together of the group. Seeing her like this just made him sad.

"Hey," Riley whispered. She brushed away a few tears and then crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Zay asked, and then rolled his eyes at himself. Of course she was not okay.

"I couldn't expect him to not move on eventually," Riley shrugged. She took a seat on the curb and Zay sat down next to her. He watched as she pulled her knees up to her chest and remembered what that meant. Whenever she did that, she was always trying to protect herself and keep the hurt out.

"It took him forever," Zay said.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to look over at her friend.

"Lucas," Zay sighed. "When we first got back to Texas, he was so inconsolable. I could barely get him to go out or even socialize. He would go to class and then retreat back to his room. I had never seen him so broken and the two of us have been friends a really long time," he sighed and Riley could see that he was reliving those moments. "It eventually got better I guess. He would go out more and started to socialize. He refused to date though."

"Really?" Riley whispered. The selfish part of her was glad he did not date right away but her heart was so sad that he was so broken for so long. She never wanted that for him.

"I think there was a part of him that was waiting for you to call and change your mind about the break-up," Zay admitted. Riley closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"He clearly got over that though," Riley said. She knew she sounded bitter but she was still picturing Lucas smiling at Bridget.

"Bridget is the first girl he has dated since you," Zay said. Riley's head turned quickly to face him, surprise filling her features.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but he didn't move on easily. It took him a long time to even consider it," Zay insisted. He looked over at the brunette and could see that she was pondering his words. "What about you, Riley?"

"What about me?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Have you moved on?" Zay asked. Riley just shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well you have me here now."

"What?" Riley asked, a smile filling her face.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go through this alone and having to look at all these couples by yourself?" Zay asked. "As the only other single person in this group, I will be there for you for whatever you need."

"Thanks Zay," Riley smiled. He held up a fist and she laughed before bumping fists with him.

"Single power," Zay smirked.

"Single power," Riley laughed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley," Lucas's voice filled her ears and she turned around to see him standing there. Zay looked between the two and quickly excused himself. Riley stood up and brushed the dirt off her leggings.

"Hey," Riley said.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Riley shook her head and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I can't talk about this with you."

"Why?" Lucas asked. "Don't you think I'm the one you should be talking to? You have barely said two words to me since I've been back."

"I can't," Riley whispered.

"You broke up with me, Riley. You are the one who ended us," Lucas said. Riley looked into his eyes and saw that he was still hurt by what happened.

"It was for the best," Riley insisted.

"Don't say that," Lucas shook his head. "Don't keep saying that because I am still failing to see how it was for the best."

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"It took me years to get over what happened. Hell, there is still a part of me that will never be over you but I have to move on. I can't keep looking back on what could have been because you clearly didn't want a future with me," Lucas said.

Riley looked into his emerald eyes and knew that he wanted her to say something. He wanted her to say that he was wrong and that she wanted to be with him forever. He wanted her to say anything to make this all better. She closed her eyes and just looked down instead. She heard Lucas let out a long sigh and then opened her eyes to see him walking away from her. She wanted to call out to him that she still loved him. She wanted to tell him that there was not a day that passed where she did not think about him. She let him go instead. She let him walk away from her just like she did four years ago. This time it hurt worse. This time he was walking towards someone who was not her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know! It breaks my heart to not have Rucas fluff but I decided to try something new to test my writing abilities! The reason for their break up will not be in this chapter, but it is coming within a chapter or two. I am also going to have some flashbacks in this story, so be on the lookout for happier times. Continue to review and let me know what you all think! You're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

Riley sat at her desk and smiled as she looked around the empty classroom. She just finished her first day of teaching and she could already tell that she was going to love it. She knew that sixth graders could be a handful, she remembered when she was that age, but she was ready for the challenge. She was ready to make a difference in their lives the way her teachers growing up did for her and her friends. She walked up to the chalkboard and erased the words before cleaning her hands of any chalk. She was ready to head home for the day and to curl up in bed for a long nap.

"Miss Matthews?" Principal Jones asked, walking in to the classroom.

"Principal Jones," Riley smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Principal Jones said. "How was the first day?"

"Really good," Riley said. "The students were great."

"Well we are very excited to have you onboard," Principal Jones said. Riley smiled at the older woman and knew that she was going to really like working for her. She was about fifty-five years old and had a welcoming personality about her. She looked like the kind of woman who had seen the world and was ready to give back.

"I haven't gotten a chance to meet the other sixth grade teachers yet," Riley said.

"Unfortunately most of them have left for the day," Principal Jones said. "The history teacher is still here though and I would love for the two of you to meet."

"Oh absolutely that would be great," Riley nodded. She was excited to get to meet another one of her coworkers.

"Follow me," Principal Jones. Riley followed the principal down the hallway and the two made small talk along the way. When they got to the classroom, Riley could not stop the smile that formed on her face. It was her dad's old classroom and so many memories flooded her mind. "Now, she was a late addition to the staff. She just moved here and we were lucky to be able to get someone to fill the spot."

"That's great," Riley smiled. She hoped that the two of them got along and were able to work well together.

"Miss Miller?" Principal Jones asked. Riley looked over at the woman standing at the desk and felt her stomach drop. She would recognize her anywhere. Principal Jones smiled at the two girls and then went to make introductions but Riley stopped her.

"Bridget," Riley whispered. Her newest coworker was Lucas's girlfriend. She was going to have to work alongside Lucas's girlfriend every day.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"She works at the middle school?" Maya repeated, widening her blue eyes and almost dropping her coffee cup.

"So now she won't only be there when we all hang out but I will have to see her at work too," Riley sighed and dropped onto one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"Aw Riles," Maya sighed and looked at her best friend with sympathetic eyes. "Do you want me to come down there and toilet paper her classroom?"

"It would be like middle school all over again," Riley laughed. "You vandalizing stuff."

"What can I say? I may be older but I'm still the same Maya at heart," Maya smirked.

"And I hope that never changes," Riley smiled. Maya smiled back and then rested her chin in her hand.

"So, what are you going to do?" Maya asked.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"About Bridget," Maya said. "How are you going to handle it?"

"I'm just going to learn how to peacefully coexist with her," Riley shrugged. "I don't really have another option."

"My offer still stands to toilet paper her classroom," Maya smirked.

"And I am still going to politely decline it," Riley laughed.

"Your loss," Maya shrugged and stood up straight. "Your turn to cook dinner by the way!"

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and watched her best friend leave the kitchen. She heard her let out a hearty laugh and rolled her eyes. Of course it was her turn to cook dinner. Maybe it would help to clear her mind.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So I have a question for you," Farkle said to Lucas.

"Okay," Lucas nodded before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why didn't you tell her about us?" Farkle asked.

"What? Who?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bridget," Farkle said. "It seems like she barely knew anything about us."

"I've told her stuff about you guys," Lucas shrugged.

"Have you?" Zay raised an eyebrow. He leaned back on the couch in Topanga's and looked at his best friend.

"Yeah," Josh nodded in agreement. "It seems like she barely knew anything about us."

"Is it because of Riley?" Farkle pressed on.

"What?" Lucas widened his eyes. "What does Riley have to do with my relationship?"

"Does Bridget know that you and Riley used to date?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She does," Lucas nodded. Farkle raised an eyebrow because it seemed like he was hiding something.

"Does she know how serious the two of you were?" Farkle asked.

"She just knows that we dated for a little while," Lucas shrugged.

"A little while?" Zay repeated, clearly surprised by his best friend's answer. "Y'all dated for like four years."

"Plus those middle school years of unofficial dating," Farkle added.

"I just didn't want to make Bridget uncomfortable," Lucas said. "Especially since the two of them are going to be working together."

"What?" Josh widened his eyes.

"Bridget is teaching at the middle school. She's the sixth grade history teacher," Lucas explained. He looked around at his three best guy friends and winced at the looks on their faces.

"Dude," Zay shook his head. He was clearly not as informed about Lucas's relationship as he thought he was.

"You didn't think a heads up for Riley would have been great?" Farkle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know why she'd need one," Lucas shrugged.

"Lucas," Farkle shook his head.

"She's the one who broke up with me. She's the one who wanted out of this relationship, not me. She decided it was over and I moved on like she wanted," Lucas said and then sighed. "Can we just talk about something else?" Everyone looked at Lucas and could see just how much talking about Riley still bothered him. They also could see that he still had feelings for his middle school sweetheart.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley was walking down the streets of New York and trying to clear her mind. Josh was at the apartment with Maya and she decided it was best to give the couple some alone time. She knew they would not have minded if she watched a movie with them but she just needed to get out for a little while. She needed some time to think. She desperately needed to get the green eyed guy she was still in love with out of her mind. Not only was she going to have to see him when she hung out with her friends but she would have to see his beautiful girlfriend five days a week. It was like a nightmare to her. She walked over to a little park and smiled sadly as her mind went back to one of her favorite memories at the park.

 _"_ _Lucas!" Riley shrieked. He only pushed her higher on the swing and her giggle filled the park, causing him to smile. The seventeen year old stopped the swing and smiled at her._

 _"_ _Too high?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _Would you have caught me if I fell?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _You know I would have," Lucas promised._

 _"_ _Then the sky is the limit for me," Riley said and then smiled at her boyfriend. "For us."_

 _"_ _Yeah?" Lucas asked, a smirk gracing his face._

 _"_ _As long as I'm with you, I know I can do anything. You always push me to follow my dreams and I never want to lose that," Riley said. Lucas sat on the swing next to hers and reached out to grab her hand._

 _"_ _You never will," Lucas promised. "I promise to always be right by your side."_

 _"_ _It's us forever?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _There will never be a day where I am not in love with you," Lucas insisted. Riley moved her swing closer to his and he met her halfway. She leaned forward and their lips met for a kiss that was filled with promise for a future._

 _"_ _I like the sound of that," Riley whispered._

 _"_ _I like you," Lucas smirked. Riley giggled and shook her head._

 _"_ _I love you," Riley smiled._

 _"_ _I love you more princess," Lucas said. He leaned forward to kiss her once more and then swung himself back. "Whoever gets the highest wins. Loser buys dinner!"_

 _"_ _You're on!" Riley exclaimed and then started to swing herself back. Lucas ended up losing but Riley was convinced he did that on purpose. He was a gentleman after all._

"The sky is the limit," Riley whispered to herself as she sat on the swing she did all those years ago. Maybe it was time to put herself back out there. Maybe it was time for Riley to start dating again.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"How many nights did we sit here and just work on our homework for hours?" Smackle asked, looking around at her friends sitting together on the couches at Topanga's.

"Almost as many nights as we did crowding ourselves around Riley's room," Zay smirked. He looked at the brunette who was sitting next to him on one of the couches, and Riley smiled back.

"It sure sounds like you guys spent a lot of time together in high school," Bridget said.

"I don't think there was a day we didn't see each other," Farkle laughed.

"One way or another, we were always together," Maya agreed.

"We even went on each other's dates sometimes," Smackle laughed.

"You did?" Bridget widened her eyes. Zay noticed Riley sitting quietly out of the corner of his eye and nudged her side. She looked over and smiled at her friend. Lucas noticed this and felt jealously boiling in his stomach.

"Well we always kind of dated within the group," Maya said. "So we were all friends with each other's significant others."

"It kind of sounds unhealthy how close we were growing up," Zay smirked.

"I wouldn't change it for the world," Riley said. Maya looked over at her best friend and smiled. She knew how hard it was to see Lucas with someone else and wanted her to know that she was right there with her.

"Where's Josh?" Lucas asked the blonde.

"Out with his other friends," Maya dramatically rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"Josh has other friends?" Zay placed a hand on his chest and pretended to be surprised.

"The nerve," Farkle smirked.

"I know," Maya laughed.

"So you guys all dated within the friend group?" Bridget asked. All eyes shifted over to her, clearly surprised by her question.

"What?" Lucas asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Well Maya mentioned that you dated within the group," Bridget said. "Were you all already friends when you dated each other?"

"Well not me," Smackle shook her head. "I became friends with everyone after Farkle and I started dating."

"That's not true," Riley shook her head. "Maya and I helped you try to win him over."

"Remember your makeover?" Maya teased.

"How could I forget?" Smackle shook her head and laughed. Farkle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You were always beautiful to me," Farkle insisted.

"And of course Maya and Josh were within the group," Zay said. Maya smirked at Riley, who just playfully rolled her eyes in return.

"Did you ever date anyone in the group?" Bridget asked Zay.

"Nope," Zay shook his head. "Everyone was already taken."

"Oh," Bridget widened her eyes before looking between Riley and Lucas. "That's right, Lucas and Riley used to date." Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats and looked between the former couple. Riley and Lucas shared a look before quickly looking away. "Well how long did you two date for?"

"What?" Riley asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. She looked over at Lucas and raised an eyebrow. She was silently asking him how she did not know the answer to that question.

"Lucas just said that it was for a little while," Bridget said. Riley narrowed her eyes at her ex-boyfriend and then shook her head.

"A little while?" Riley repeated.

"Riley," Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"What did he tell you about us?" Riley asked Bridget.

"Don't do this," Lucas shook his head.

"He just said that you two dated a little in high school and that you broke up before college," Bridget said. She looked between her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend. "Was it serious?"

"Oh boy," Farkle whispered and Smackle nodded in agreement. Maya and Zay shared a look because they knew this was not going to end well.

"Apparently not as serious as I thought," Riley said. "Apparently over four years together means nothing."

"Four years?" Bridget widened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. Lucas looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. Riley stood up and shook her head.

"I have to go," Riley said before rushing out of Topanga's. Maya shot a glare at Lucas before rushing after her best friend. Everyone else in Topanga's remained silent, unsure of what to say.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you okay?" Maya asked. The two girls were sitting on the steps outside of Topanga's. Riley had her knees pulled up to her chest and was resting her chin on them. She wanted to cry but no tears would come. She was so angry that Lucas clearly thought their relationship was not important.

"I think it's time for me to move on," Riley whispered.

"Are you really ready for that?" Maya asked.

"It's been four years, Peaches. I have no choice anymore. I can't keep living in the past," Riley sighed. They noticed Lucas walking outside and Maya quickly stood up, standing in front of her best friend.

"I would walk away," Maya narrowed her eyes at Lucas.

"I just want to talk to her," Lucas sighed.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Maya snapped.

"Me?" Lucas narrowed his eyes. "I haven't done anything."

"You made your relationship with Riley seem like it meant nothing," Maya retorted.

"Is that what you really think?" Lucas asked, moving his neck to look at Riley. She finally looked up and could see the hurt in his eyes. "That is far from the truth, Riley. Our relationship has always meant so much more to me than I could ever express. There hasn't been a day that passed where I wasn't thinking about you or what you meant to me."

"Then why didn't you tell Bridget the truth about us?" Riley asked, finally standing up.

"Because it hurt too much!" Lucas exclaimed. Riley winced and her eyes softened. "If I stopped to talk about how serious we were I would have never been able to move on. I needed to move on. I spent so much time wishing you would change your mind and come back to me. I spent so much time loving you but not getting to be with you. There hasn't been a day where I haven't loved you."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. She felt a tear trickle down her face and she quickly brushed it away.

"Lucas," Bridget said. The three of them turned to see Bridget standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and clearly surprised.

"How much of that did you hear?" Lucas asked, his stomach dropping.

"All of it," Bridget whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the last chapter before I finally reveal why Rucas has broken up. In the next chapter I am going to take you back to the moment and show you where it all went wrong for these two. This chapter is just the fallout from the last one and a filler. I promise happier times are ahead and I have a lot of stuff planned for this story! Just stick with me and let me know what you would like to see! You guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"I really messed up," Lucas sighed. He ran his hand over his tired face and dialed Bridget's number again. He held the phone to his ear and hoped that this would be the time she answered but was once again greeted with her voicemail.

After Bridget overheard everything that Lucas said to Riley, she ran and never looked back. She walked away from Lucas and left him standing there like a fool. He then looked over and saw the hurt look on Riley's face and she ran away from him too. Maya shot him a nasty glare before following her best friend. Smackle decided to follow after her two friends and just shook her head at Lucas. He watched his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend both look at him with looks that made him sick. He hurt the two people that never deserved that kind of hurt. He walked back into Topanga's where Farkle and Zay were sitting and waiting for him.

"Did she say anything to you after she heard what you said to Riley?" Farkle asked. He had seen the look on Bridget's face after Lucas pretty much declared his love to Riley and it was one that made his stomach hurt. No one wants to hear their boyfriend talk about his ex-girlfriend the way Lucas talked about Riley.

"She just stared at me," Lucas said. He, like Farkle, was haunted by the look on Bridget's face. She looked so heartbroken and betrayed. He hated himself for ever making her feel that way because she really did not deserve that. "I can't believe I said all of that."

"Why did you?" Zay asked.

"I don't know," Lucas shook his head. "I was just staring at Riley and Maya was saying all of these things so I snapped."

"Do you still love Riley?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle," Lucas glared at his friend and shook his head.

"It's not a stupid question," Zay defended his friend. "The way you just snapped makes us all think that there are still some feelings left over."

"I can't love her anymore," Lucas shook his head. "I can't go there again. I just can't."

"Why?" Zay asked. He knew that the two still loved each other and was so confused on why they were fighting it so much. In his mind, Riley and Lucas were meant to be together. He has known that since the moment he saw the two of them together in middle school.

"Because it hurts too much," Lucas said. "Whenever I think of what I had with Riley, it brings back the pain I felt all those years ago. Riley is the kind of person I could picture forever with but there is just too much baggage to even consider giving us another chance."

"So, what are you going to do?" Farkle asked. He saw the look on Lucas's face and knew that his friend still loved Riley. He knew that Lucas still hoped for the two of them. He just needed to come around to that realization on his own.

"I'm going to fix my relationship with Bridget," Lucas said. Farkle and Zay shared a look and both of them were thinking the same thing. They both hoped that Lucas knew what he was doing.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Lucas said when he saw his girlfriend open the door to her apartment. "Can we talk, Bridget?"

"Sure," Bridget reluctantly agreed and gestured for him to come inside. He walked into her apartment and then awkwardly stood in the doorway. He saw all the boxes around the living room and knew she was still getting around to unpacking her new place.

"I'm so sorry Bridget," Lucas said. Bridget met his eyes and he could see that her face was red and blotchy, a clear sign that she had been crying. It broke his heart because the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"How am I supposed to be with someone who clearly still loves his ex-girlfriend?" Bridget asked. She turned away from him and walked to sit on the couch. Lucas followed after her and hesitantly took a seat next to her.

"I don't still love her," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Bridget sighed. "I'm not stupid. I can see that you still have feelings for her."

"Okay," Lucas nodded and then took a deep breath. It was time to finally be honest with his girlfriend. "Of course, there is still a part of me that has feelings for her. She was the first girl I ever loved and we have so much history together. I was with her since I was in middle school and feelings like that just don't go away."

"Then what am I doing here?" Bridget asked. "Why are we together if you still want to be with her?"

"Because I don't want to be with her anymore. I want to be with you, Bridget. A part of me may still love her but not like the way I feel about you. I'm in love with you," Lucas insisted.

"Am I just supposed to believe that?" Bridget asked. Lucas grabbed her hand and looked passionately into her eyes.

"Tell me what to do," Lucas pleaded. "Tell me what I can do to prove to you that you are the one I want to be with."

"I want you to stop hanging out with her," Bridget said.

"What?" Lucas asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"As long as we are together," Bridget took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I want you to stop spending time together and talking to her."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Good morning sunshine," Maya smiled when she saw her best friend walk into the kitchen the following morning.

"We made coffee," Smackle said and gestured to the coffee pot.

"Thanks," Riley smiled. She poured herself a cup of coffee and then took a seat at the kitchen table with her two friends.

"How are you feeling?" Maya asked.

"Fine," Riley shrugged. She took a sip of her coffee and noticed the skeptical looks on both of their faces. "What? I'm fine."

"Sure you are," Smackle nodded.

"I really am," Riley insisted. "I have a full day of teaching ahead of me. I have so much going on in my life that I have no time to even think about Lucas Friar."

"Riles," Maya sighed.

"I should go finish getting ready for work because I don't want to be late," Riley said before standing up. She sent her two friends another smile before leaving the kitchen.

"Do you believe her?" Maya asked, once she was alone with Smackle.

"Not even a little," Smackle shook her head. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think we just follow Riley's lead and see what happens next," Maya said.

"This is going to get pretty bad, isn't it?" Smackle asked. Maya looked in the direction of where her best friend just walked off and sighed. She had a really bad feeling about what was ahead for Riley and Lucas.

"I think so," Maya nodded.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Bridget?" Riley asked, knocking on the door of her classroom and looking inside.

"Riley," Bridget raised an eyebrow and then reluctantly gestured her inside. She brushed the chalk off her hands and then stood in front of her desk.

"I wanted to apologize to you for last night," Riley said.

"What do you have to apologize for?" Bridget asked, crossing her arms and looking at her curiously.

"I didn't know Lucas hadn't really told you about our past and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I wasn't trying to cause problems between the two of you," Riley insisted.

"But as long as you are around, there will always be problems. Won't there?" Bridget asked.

"What? No," Riley shook her head. "Lucas and I are completely over."

"Everyone knows that's not true, Riley. Everyone can still see how much you two love each other," Bridget said.

"That's not true," Riley shook her head.

"I want you to stay away from him," Bridget said.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes. She could see just how serious Bridget was and it made her head hurt.

"As long as you are around, then Lucas and I are never going to have a real chance. I don't want you talking to him anymore," Bridget said.

"Does Lucas know that you are saying this?" Riley asked. There was no way Lucas would be okay with this. Despite everything, Riley and Lucas would always be friends first.

"He already agreed to stop talking to you," Bridget said. Riley felt like all the air left her lungs and she was punched in the gut. Lucas agreed. He agreed to stop talking to Riley and suddenly she felt like the rug was being pulled out from underneath her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"She asked you to do what?" Farkle widened his eyes, dropping his fork in surprise.

"Dude," Zay shook his head. "You can't not talk to Riley. She's part of our group. She's Riley!"

"I have to do this guys," Lucas sighed. He pushed his plate of food away and looked at his friends. He had about twenty minutes left on his lunch break but he suddenly had no appetite.

"So you are just going to stop being friends with Riley completely?" Farkle asked.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Lucas asked. "Being around Riley makes Bridget uncomfortable and I don't want my girlfriend to always be worried about Riley."

"This is going to crush Riley," Zay said.

"No it won't," Lucas shook his head. He knew that he was lying to himself but he had to do what he thought was right. He had to believe that Riley was going to be okay with it. It was the only way he would be able to get through it.

"You really think that Riley is going to be okay with this?" Farkle asked. "Do you even know Riley?"

"Guys," Lucas sighed and looked at his two best friends. "I really don't know what to do anymore, okay? I'm so lost and confused. I need to try and make this work with Bridget. She is the first girl to make me happy since Riley and I just can't throw that away over blind hope. I need to give this relationship my all to see if there is really something there for us," he shook his head. "I really need you two to support my decision."

"Okay," Farkle nodded. He knew that it was wrong for Lucas to cut Riley off but he could also see just how torn up Lucas was. His friend needed his support too and he was going to be there for him. "I'm here for you."

"Me too," Zay said. "We're here for you and support whatever you decide to do."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley sat on her couch that night and was grateful that Maya was at Josh's for the night. She loved her best friend, more than anything, but she really just wanted to be alone. She took a sip of the tea that she made herself and let out a long sigh. She and Lucas were not going to be talking to each other anymore. Sure, they did not have great communication right now but they at least could be civil when all of their friends were around. Now she would not even get the chance to be around him or see him. She heard a knock at the front door and quickly jumped up to open it. She swung the door open and was surprised to see Lucas standing on the other.

"Lucas," Riley widened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Lucas admitted and shook his head. He looked lost and confused, something Riley was familiar with at the moment.

"Well come in," Riley gestured him inside and then closed the door behind them. She saw him walk into the living room and she awkwardly stood by the front door.

"Nice place," Lucas smirked and Riley smiled. She crossed her arms over her stomach and watched as he stood awkwardly in the living room. "Bridget told me to stay away from you."

"I know," Riley nodded and looked down.

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked. She could hear the confusion in his voice and looked up at him.

"She told me that she wanted me to stay away from you. She said you already agreed to the plan," Riley explained. Lucas closed his eye and sighed.

"I don't know how to stay away from you," Lucas said. "I have never been good at not being around you."

"Me neither," Riley admitted. She knew that this was wrong and that she should ask him to leave, but she just could not do it. "I think we should stay away from each other though."

"What?" Lucas asked, widening his eyes at her.

"You have a girlfriend, Lucas. The two of us talking really makes her uncomfortable. We should respect her feelings and just stop talking," Riley said. She choked back the tears and tried to hold herself together. She knew that she needed to do this, she needed to be the strong one.

"It's that easy for you?" Lucas asked, disbelief filling his voice.

"Lucas," Riley shook her head.

"Do you really not care about us anymore that you would be willing to just cut me off completely?" Lucas asked.

"I'm doing this because of how much I care about you!" Riley exclaimed. "Seeing you happy is all that has ever mattered to me. If this is what is going to make you happy, then yes. I have to cut you off completely."

"What's if it's not what I want?" Lucas asked. "What if I can't be in a world where you are not a part of it?"

"You should go," Riley whispered. She walked over to the front door and opened it, before turning back to face him.

"Riley," Lucas shook his head. He walked over to the front door and just looked at her.

"Bye Lucas," Riley said. Lucas held her gaze for another minute before letting out a tired sigh and leaving the apartment.

Riley closed the door quickly and felt the tears start to run down her face. She rested her back against the door and slowly slid down to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. She knew that this was what she needed to do so that Lucas could have a chance at happiness. What she did not realize was that Lucas was on the other side of the door, a hand resting on the door and his eyes closed. He was feeling the same pain as her and he wanted nothing more than to throw the door open and pull her into his arms. He was being completely unfair to Bridget though. He needed to move on and now he finally got the will to do it. He looked at the door once more before turning and walking away. He was walking away from his past and towards a new future.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is mostly going to be flashbacks! It is going to take you back to the moment when everything went wrong for Rucas. Thank you all again for the continued support! This story would be nothing without all of you and I absolutely love reading your reviews! They inspire me and I always love to hear what you guys think! So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"Alright, that's it!" Maya exclaimed, barging into Riley's room. The brunette jumped at her desk and dropped the red marker she was using to grade papers.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"We are going to have a heart to heart," Maya said. She dropped onto her best friend's bed and patted the seat next to her. Riley raised an eyebrow at the blonde but Maya just shot her a look and pointed at the seat next to her.

"About what?" Riley asked. She stood up and took a seat next to her best friend.

"About what happened with you and Lucas," Maya said.

"Maya," Riley whispered and then shook her head.

"Riles," Maya reached out and grabbed her hand. "I accepted when you told me that it was too painful to talk about. I completely understood but I need you to talk to me. I need you to open about what happened between the two of you."

"I did it for him," Riley quietly said.

"You broke up with Lucas, for Lucas?" Maya asked, raising a confused eyebrow. Riley took a deep breath and then looked into her best friend's blue eyes. They were comforting and familiar. They reminded her that she was safe and could tell her anything.

 _Riley felt lightheaded and a little woozy. She knew that having a second wine cooler was not a good idea, but she let her best friend talk her into it. She made her way through Darby's living room and tried to find her boyfriend. There were tons of people around, all seniors celebrating their recent high school graduation. Darby's parents were out of town so she decided to throw a party to celebrate. Somehow alcohol showed up and she saw a new side to all of her former classmates. The music was blasting and people were dancing in every free spot of the living room._

 _"_ _So?" She heard Zay's voice in the kitchen. Peeking her head inside, she saw Lucas surrounded by a bunch of guys from their graduating class._

 _"_ _So what?" Lucas asked. Riley decided to stay hidden and not interrupt their conversation._

 _"_ _How are you and Riley going to survive the long distance?" Yogi asked. "Darby and I decided to keep the relationship going."_

 _"_ _I guess we will just do long distance," Lucas shrugged. Riley peeked in again and could see that they were all clearly drunk and had red solo cups in their hands._

 _"_ _You don't sound so eager about that," Farkle pointed out. He swayed to the side slightly but straightened himself out quickly._

 _"_ _I guess the future is just kind of unclear now," Lucas said. Riley widened her eyes and sucked in a breath._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Mike, another one of their classmates, asked._

 _"_ _I'm so young, we are so young. I feel like we are settling down really early in life," Lucas explained and then took a large sip of his drink._

 _"_ _I thought you loved Riley?" Farkle asked. Riley could hear how defensive he was getting over her and it filled her with love for her friend. He was always looking out for her._

 _"_ _I do," Lucas insisted. "I'm just so young. I never really got to be single and find myself in high school. What if she and I just grow to resent each other because we settled so young? What if she realizes that maybe I'm not the one she wanted because she never dated anyone else? What if I feel that way?"_

 _"_ _Do you resent her?" Zay asked. Riley felt her eyes starting to fill with tears. Was Lucas having second thoughts about their relationship?_

 _"_ _Never," Lucas shook his head. "I love her more than I ever loved anyone. I guess that's what scares me. We have so much future left and everything feels so decided for me already."_

 _"_ _Maybe you should tell Riley this?" Yogi suggested._

 _"_ _I can't," Lucas shook his head. "She's going to think I'm having second thoughts and I don't want to scare her. I love her too much to do that."_

 _"_ _Well don't lie to her and stay with her because you feel like you have to," Farkle said. "Be with her because it's what you really want."_

 _"_ _It is what I really want," Lucas promised. Riley could hear the slight hesitation in his voice and it broke her heart. Was this the end of their relationship? Did Lucas not want to be with her anymore? Where was this coming from?_

 _"_ _Riles," Maya stumbled over and wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Are you having fun?"_

 _"_ _I don't feel so good," Riley said._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Maya asked, blinking a few times to try and focus on her best friend. She clearly had more alcohol than Riley thought._

 _"_ _My stomach hurts," Riley said. "I'm just going to head home."_

 _"_ _Do you want me to come with you?" Maya asked, resting a hand on her best friend's arm._

 _"_ _No," Riley shook her head and then smiled. "You stay and have fun."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _Positive," Riley nodded._

 _"_ _Call me if you need anything at all," Maya insisted. She pulled her best friend into a tight hug and Riley felt her eyes well with tears. She really just needed to sleep it off._

 _"_ _I will," Riley promised. She pulled back and smiled at her best friend before turning to leave. She knew exactly what she needed to do and it broke her heart into a million little pieces._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Hey princess," Lucas greeted after crawling through the bay window the next morning. Riley looked up from the book she was attempting to read and forced a smile at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Hey," Riley said. Lucas walked over to kiss her and then took a seat with her at the bay window._

 _"_ _Are you feeling better?" Lucas asked. "Maya told me that you weren't feeling well so you left. I tried to call you but you weren't picking up."_

 _"_ _I'm okay," Riley nodded. She looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her shirt._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Lucas asked, noticing the look on her face._

 _"_ _I think we should break up," Riley whispered._

 _"_ _What?" Lucas widened his eyes and felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Did he hear her right?_

 _"_ _I think that we should break up," Riley repeated and then finally looked into his eyes. Lucas looked stunned and completely crushed._

 _"_ _Why?" Lucas managed to say. He felt like everything was changing and the floor was being ripped out from underneath him._

 _"_ _You're going to Texas, I'm staying in New York. We have different paths ahead of us the next four years. Maybe we need to grow separately and then see if the universe brings us back together," Riley explained. She blinked back a few tears and reminded herself that this was what needed to happen. She needed to give Lucas the space to grow and figure out what he wanted._

 _"_ _I thought we decided on long distance?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _It's never going to work," Riley shook her head. "Long distance relationships never last."_

 _"_ _Why are you doing this? Why don't you even want to try?" Lucas asked. He was so lost and he felt like he could literally feel his heart breaking._

 _"_ _I'm just not sure our love is enough anymore. I think we need to figure out who we are as people before we settle down," Riley said. She had to bite back the lie and hold herself together._

 _"_ _You don't love me anymore?" Lucas quietly asked._

 _"_ _I don't know what I want anymore," Riley lied._

 _"_ _This can't be the end," Lucas shook his head. "We can't be over."_

 _"_ _Goodbye Lucas," Riley whispered. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek._

 _"_ _Please Riley," Lucas pleaded. He grabbed her hand and looked into his eyes. "Don't do this."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Riley shook her head._

 _"_ _If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore, then I will respect your wishes. I will let you go," Lucas said._

 _Riley took a shaky deep breath and looked into the green eyes she loved more than anything else in this world. She knew that she was still completely in love with him but she needed to set him free. She needed to let him grow on his own. She wanted Lucas to have the chance to find himself and be certain about how he felt before they could move forward. She was always told that a drunk person's confession was how they really felt. Lucas needed to figure out who he was before they could consider a future. If they came back together again, then she would truly believe that they were meant to be._

 _"_ _I don't love you anymore," Riley whispered. She saw his whole face drop and he looked completely heartbroken. She wanted to cry. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that it was all a lie. She did none of that though and remained strong._

 _"_ _Goodbye Riley," Lucas whispered and quickly crawled through the bay window. Riley saw him retreating down the staircase and she finally let the tears fall. They were coming quick and her heart felt like it was physically breaking. She knew she did the right thing but it really hurt. She hoped that one day the two would find their way back to each other again._

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _Hey Riles," Maya crawled through the bay window but instantly stopped in her tracks when she saw her best friend. She was curled up underneath her covers and crying. Maya rushed over to the bed and instantly sat on the edge of it. "Hey, what happened?"_

 _"_ _Lucas and I broke up," Riley whispered and then more tears started to run down her face._

 _"_ _What?" Maya asked, her voice raised in surprise and her blue eyes widening. Riley and Lucas broke up? How could that happen?_

 _"_ _It's over," Riley cried. She reached for Maya's hand and then squeezed it. Maya quickly moved to get into the bed with her and wrapped her arms around her best friend._

 _"_ _What happened? Who broke up with who?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _I broke up with him," Riley said. She sniffled and brushed away a few more tears._

 _"_ _Why? What happened?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _It just wasn't going to work," Riley shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it."_

 _"_ _What can I do, Riles?" Maya asked. Her heart was breaking for her best friend because she knew how much pain she was in. Her brown eyes were swollen and teary. Her face was pale and splotchy. She was not sure what happened but she knew that Riley was going to have a hard time moving on it. She was not sure if she would ever really move on from Lucas._

 _"_ _Just stay here with me," Riley pleaded._

 _"_ _Always," Maya promised. "I will always be here for you."_

 _"_ _I'm really sad," Riley whispered._

 _"_ _I know, Riles, I know," Maya whispered. She pulled her close and let her best friend cry on her shoulder. "We will take this one day at a time. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."_

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So you broke up with him so that he could find himself?" Maya asked.

"He sounded so uncertain about the future and I knew he needed a chance to figure out what he wanted," Riley nodded.

"He's always loved you though," Maya said.

"I didn't want to stay with someone who sounded so unsure of his feelings. I wanted to make sure that our relationship was real and that he had no doubts about us," Riley explained and then sighed. "I was wrong."

"What?" Maya asked, widening her blue eyes.

"He is clearly in love with Bridget. He chose her and decided to cut off contact with me so that he could pursue his relationship with her," Riley said.

"I think he still loves you," Maya admitted.

"Maybe," Riley shrugged. "For now it is time to really let him go. I am officially putting myself back out there."

"You are?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"I'm ready to start dating again," Riley said.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

"It's been a while since I went on a real date," Riley said.

"Did you ever tell Lucas?" Maya suddenly asked.

"Tell him what?" Riley asked.

"The real reason why you broke up with him," Maya said.

"No," Riley shook her head. "You can't tell him. It's better this way."

"For who?" Maya asked. "You have been carrying this burden with you for the past four years. You put your own feelings aside so that he could grow as a person. Maybe it's time to tell him the truth."

"What good would that do?" Riley asked.

"He thinks you don't love him. He thinks you broke up with him because you didn't love him," Maya explained.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Riley shook her head.

"I'm sorry Riles," Maya whispered. She reached out and grabbed her best friend's hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself and that you felt like you had to keep it to yourself."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Riley said.

"I know now," Maya said. "I will be there for you every step of the way moving forward."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled.

"And our first step is getting you back out there!" Maya encouraged. Riley smiled and leaned forward to hug her best friend. She loved that no matter what, Maya always had her back. Their bond would never falter and they would always be as close as sisters.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley was in Topanga's and she was grading a stack of papers in front of her. She took a sip of her coffee and pulled her hair into a loose bun. She could grade them at home, but she always got distracted and she needed to focus. She tapped the red pen on the stack of papers and looked around. She noticed a guy standing at the counter that caught her interest. He was cute, like really cute. He had short brown hair and was leaning on the counter while he waited for his coffee. She figured he had to be at least six feet and looked about her age. He had a scruffy brown beard and Riley was instantly drawn to him. He turned around to face her and smiled in her direction. He grabbed his coffee and walked over to her.

"Hey," his voice was deep and his blue eyes were piercing.

"Hey," Riley said. She bit her lip and felt a pink blush fill her cheeks. He was so much more good looking up close. His eyes seemed kind and had a comforting feel to them.

"Teacher?" He asked, gesturing to the stack of papers in front of her.

"Sixth grade," Riley nodded.

"Fourth grade," he gestured to himself and then sat across from her. "I'm Will."

"Riley," she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Riley," Will said and then smiled at her. His smile was sweet and charming.

"It's nice to meet you too," Riley said. She smiled back and felt her heart race. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, something she had not felt in a while. She knew she just met Will but she could already tell there was something special about him. Maybe he was her new start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

Riley did a twirl in front of her mirror and then placed her hands on her hips. She turned to one side to inspect the left side of the dress and then looked at the right side of her dress. She smoothed a hand over the purple material of the sundress and let out an uncertain sigh. This was one of her favorite dresses but she was just not sure if it was right for her date. She brushed out her hair and smiled when the loose curls rested around her shoulders. She decided she was overthinking it and that she looked perfect. She was just nervous.

"You look great," Farkle's voice startled her from her thoughts. She turned away from her mirror and saw her friend standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Farkle," Riley smiled sweetly. Farkle walked into her bedroom and took a seat on the little bay window she had in her room. He remembered when he first saw it and thinking, it would not be Riley's room if there was no bay window there.

"So, tonight is the big night huh?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. She slid on her brown boots and a few of her bracelets before walking over and sitting down with him.

"Are you nervous?" Farkle asked.

"A little," Riley nodded and then bit her lip. "Okay, a lot."

"Don't be nervous," Farkle insisted. "You are going to have a great time."

"I think we will," Riley smiled. She noticed the look on Farkle's face and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Farkle?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Farkle said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"It's about you and Lucas," Farkle said. Riley quickly stood up and shook her head.

"Farkle not tonight," Riley said.

"Riley," Farkle sighed and stood up as well. "We need to talk about that night."

"I don't want to talk about that night," Riley shook her head. "I never want to talk about that night again."

"Riley," Farkle pleaded.

"Can we just drop it?" Riley asked.

"Okay," Farkle reluctantly agreed. "I really am sorry."

"I know Farkle," Riley nodded. "I know."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riley," Will said when he saw her open the front door to her apartment. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Will," Riley blushed. She got a good look at the guy she was going on a date with and smiled. He looked handsome, like really handsome. His dark hair was brushed back neatly and his beard was neatly trimmed. He was dressed in a nice polo shirt and khakis. His blue eyes were look at her intently and she was immediately drawn in by them.

"Are you ready to go?" Will asked.

"I am," Riley nodded. She pulled the door closed behind her and made sure to lock it before the two of them walked down the hallway.

"Do you like Italian food?" Will asked.

"I love Italian food," Riley nodded.

"Perfect," Will smiled. "I made us a reservation at a really great Italian restaurant."

"That sounds great," Riley said with a sweet smile.

The two walked down the streets of New York, letting the crisp September air hit them. They made small talk about the city and their favorite parts about living there. Riley followed him into the restaurant and they were immediately seated at a table in the corner. Will pulled her chair out for her and she smiled before taking a seat. He sat across from her and smiled at her. Something about his smile made Riley feel comfortable and content. She was not as nervous as she was before.

"So," Will said after the two placed their orders and got themselves settled. "What made you decide to become a teacher?"

"My dad was actually a teacher," Riley said. "He was my middle school teacher and then my high school teacher."

"He followed you to high school?" Will asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her.

"More like the students petitioned to have him teach there. He was the best teacher I've ever had and I don't think anything of my classmates could imagine losing him as teacher," Riley explained. "But anyway, I saw the way he was impacting students' lives and the difference he was making. I always wanted to do that and decided that teaching was the best way for me to do that."

"I think that's admirable," Will said.

"What about you?" Riley asked. "Why did you decide to teach?"

"When I was six, my parents died. I was thrown into the foster system and bounced around from house to house. I barely cared about school or anything," Will admitted. Riley looked at him sympathetically and could see him reliving all those painful memories.

"I'm so sorry Will," Riley said.

"Thanks Riley," Will smiled because he could hear that sincerity in her voice. "When I was in fourth grade, I had this teacher. He was so strict on the outside but on the inside, he had a heart of gold. He always said that he saw potential in me so he took a special interest in me. He helped to set me on the right path and made me want to learn again."

"Do you still talk to him?" Riley asked. "He must be so proud of where you are now."

"He's my dad," Will nodded.

"What?" Riley asked.

"He and his wife adopted me once I wasn't his student anymore. They gave me a home and a family," Will explained.

"That's amazing," Riley said. Something about Will reminded her of her best friend. He had been running around trying to find his place in the world at such a young age and then one person completely changed that for them. One person took a chance on them and believed in them. They gave them the love that they needed to believe in themselves.

"I don't think I would be where I am today without him," Will admitted.

"He sounds like a special guy," Riley smiled.

"He's the best," Will nodded. "He will never replace my dad and he knows that, but there is plenty of room in my heart for the both of them."

Riley looked at the guy in front of her in awe. He was so sweet and had a great outlook on life. As the two continued to talk, she realized that he was someone she could really fall for. He was a person that she knew she wanted in her life. He told her how much he loved to cook and promised to make her one of his famous dishes one day. She learned that blue was his favorite color because it reminded him of the sky and his parents watching over him. He was twenty- five years old and seemed to have a good sense of what he wanted out of life. Riley smiled as he talked and knew that this was the perfect guy to get back out there with.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, where's Riley?" Zay asked Maya. Everyone was sitting around the couches at Topanga's and it felt weird without Riley there.

"She's on a date," Maya said.

"What?" Lucas blurted out. Bridget shot her boyfriend a look and he seemed to shrink in his chair.

"She is?" Smackle asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "She met him the other day. They actually met here."

"What's his name?" Josh asked, clearly surprised by his niece's date.

"Will," Maya said. "He teaches fourth grade and Riley said he seemed like a really nice guy."

"That's awesome," Zay smiled. He was really happy for his friend and glad that she finally put herself out there again. She deserved to be happy.

"She seemed really happy," Farkle agreed.

"Did you go see her?" Smackle asked, smiling at her fiancée.

"Yeah earlier today," Farkle nodded. Maya noticed him looking down and a defeated look in his eyes. She made a mental note to ask him about that. She looked over and saw Lucas staring off into space and knew that the news of Riley's date was really bothering him.

"Well I'm happy for her," Bridget chimed in. Everyone looked over at her curiously, including Lucas. "What? She seems like a really sweet person and deserves to be with someone that makes her happy. It must be hard seeing all of her friends fall in love and settle down."

"I'm still single," Zay pointed out.

"That's by choice," Maya smirked.

"Yeah man," Josh laughed. "You have made it clear that you are not ready to settle down yet."

"What can I say?" Zay asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I have all the time in the world to get married and have kids. I am only going to be this age once."

"Hey," Smackle smiled. "If that's what makes you happy, then I say go for it."

"For now, Zay is just enjoying the perks of being single," Zay smirked.

"Oh gross," Maya rolled her eyes. Everyone started to laugh because it was just like Zay to say something like that.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Do you think we can do this again?" Will asked. Riley unlocked her apartment door and then turned back around to smile at him.

"I do," Riley nodded. "I had a really great time tonight."

"So did I," Will said. Riley lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Will," Riley said.

"Good night Riley," Will said. He smiled at her once more and then headed back down the hallway. Riley watched him walk away before walking back into the apartment. She closed the door and rested her back against the door and smiled to herself. She was excited at the idea of going out with Will again.

"Hey smiley," Maya teased, walking into the living room and seeing the goofy look on her best friend's face.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed, resting a hand on her chest. "I didn't know you were home."

"Clearly," Maya smirked. "Someone looks happy."

"I am," Riley nodded. She walked over and took a seat on the couch with her best friend.

"So, I'm guessing Will's a nice guy?" Maya asked.

"He really is," Riley said.

"Are you going to see him again?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Riley smiled. "I definitely want to see him again."

"Hey Riles?" Maya asked.

"Yeah Peaches?" Riley asked.

"I'm really happy that you're happy," Maya said with a sincere smile. She reached over and grabbed her best friend's hand.

"Thanks," Riley said. "It feels good to be happy."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"What do you think this means?" Lucas asked.

"What do I think what means?" Zay asked. He took a seat on the chair in their living room and looked over and where Lucas was sitting on the couch.

"Riley and this Will guy," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Do you think it's serious?"

"I think it was their first date," Zay said and then took a sip of his water.

"But most people know by the end of the first date if there will be a second date," Lucas pointed out.

"Dude," Zay turned to fully face his best friend and shook his head. "You have got to make a decision. You either are with Bridget or you want to fight for Riley. You can't have them both."

"Zay," Lucas sighed.

"Look, I'm your best friend so I am going to tell you like it is," Zay said. "If you think Riley is the great love of your life and you two are meant to be together, then that's awesome. If you think Bridget is the great love of your life and you two are meant to be together, then that's cool too. You have got to choose though. You cannot keeping stringing Bridget along while you figure out your feelings for Riley."

"I don't know what I want," Lucas admitted. He knew that his best friend was right and that was what killed him the most.

"Then you've got to let Riley move on. You have to let her see what is out there and give her a chance to be happy," Zay said. "You have to be fair to Bridget too, man. You have to either be completely with her or let her move on too and find someone that will give her their undivided attention."

"You're right," Lucas sighed.

"I know it sucks," Zay nodded. "Unfortunately this is what we have to deal with now."

"It really does suck," Lucas mumbled.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Maya," Farkle said. He sat down at one of the tables with her in Topanga's and accepted the coffee she had ordered for him.

"We need to talk," Maya said.

"About what?" Farkle asked.

"About you," Maya said.

"Me?" Farkle repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw your face last night when we were talking about Riley," Maya said. Farkle sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "What's going on, Farkle? Did you two have a fight?"

"Maya," Farkle sighed.

"What is it?" Maya asked. "You can talk to me."

"I really screwed up," Farkle admitted.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion. Farkle let out a long sigh and looked into Maya's blue eyes. They were filled with concern and questions she wanted to ask.

"It was from the night of Darby's party," Farkle said.

"That's the night before Riley and Lucas broke up," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Farkle nodded.

"Do you know why they broke up?" Maya asked.

"I do," Farkle said.

"Farkle, what did you do?" Maya asked. Farkle looked at her and closed his eyes, he was reliving the moment he desperately wanted to forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know! Farkle is somehow involved in this whole mess? Well it will all be cleared up for you in this chapter. I absolutely love the character Farkle and always try to involve him whenever I can. His friendship with Riley is probably one of my favorite things in the world, they are just so adorable! What do you all think of Will? Can we trust him with our Riley? Read along to find out! You guys are the best and I love reading your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"What do you mean you saw Riley that night?" Maya asked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"When you told us that she went home sick, I went to check on her. I wanted to make sure that she was okay," Farkle explained.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because she's Riley," Farkle said. "She doesn't just leave parties like that. She doesn't just randomly get sick. That was so not Riley."

"Farkle," Maya's eyes softened. She knew how special Riley was to Farkle and that the two always had a really deep bond.

"I also knew that it probably had to do with some of the things Lucas was saying from that night," Farkle said. "I was drunk but that didn't mean my brain completely turned off."

"So why would she be mad at you for going to check on her?" Maya asked, confusion filling her body. "That doesn't sound like Riley."

"We had a fight," Farkle sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. "We had a really bad fight. Probably the worst one of our friendship."

 _"_ _Farkle?" Riley asked, her voice quiet. She was sitting at the bay window. Her hair was carelessly pulled up into a messy bun. She had on old pajama pants and what looked like one of Lucas's hoodies. She was holding a pillow close to her chest and just staring off in the distance._

 _"_ _Hey Riley," Farkle said. He stumbled through the bay window and dropped down with a large sigh. He looked over and saw that her eyes were teary and her face was blotchy. He could tell that she clearly had been crying._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _I heard you left the party sick," Farkle said. She realized that he was slurring his words and was clearly drunk._

 _"_ _Are you drunk?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Probably," Farkle nodded. "So, what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I'm breaking up with Lucas," Riley whispered._

 _"_ _Why?" Farkle asked, narrowing his eyes and trying to focus on her face. She told him everything she had heard him say at the party and how this was for the best. Farkle remained silent and was just staring at her._

 _"_ _Well, say something," Riley urged._

 _"_ _You're really going to do this again?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _You're really going to just throw Lucas away again because you think you have a clear picture of what is going on?" Farkle elaborated. He saw her eyes widen and he knew that he was pushing the limits here, but something in him could not stop the words._

 _"_ _Farkle," Riley shook her head but he cut her off._

 _"_ _You hear him say a few things drunk and you are just going to throw away your relationship? What is wrong with you, Riley?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _Farkle!" Riley exclaimed, clearly surprised by his outburst._

 _"_ _What about Lucas's feelings? What about the last four years? What about the rest of us and how we are going to have to pick sides? Have you even thought about that?" Farkle asked, standing up and pacing her bedroom._

 _"_ _Do you really think none of that has crossed my mind?" Riley asked, standing up and crossing her arms. "Do you think I'm just throwing my relationship away because I'm bored?"_

 _"_ _It sure sounds like that," Farkle snorted. Riley widened her eyes and had to remind herself that he was drunk right now._

 _"_ _Then I guess you really don't know me at all," Riley said._

 _"_ _Oh don't say that," Farkle rolled his eyes. "I know you better than most people."_

 _"_ _Obviously not if you're standing here and acting like this. You clearly have no idea what I'm doing or why I'm doing this," Riley protested._

 _"_ _How could you do this to Lucas?" Farkle asked, clearly ignoring her last statement._

 _"_ _I'm doing this for Lucas!" Riley insisted._

 _"_ _It sounds like you're doing this for yourself," Farkle disagreed._

 _"_ _It sounds like you have already chosen what side you're on," Riley said._

 _"_ _I really hope you know what you're doing," Farkle said and then shook his head. "I have seen you and Lucas do this before and it just hurt everyone around the two of you. I have no intention of standing by and watching this happen again."_

 _"_ _Why are you being like this?" Riley asked, her eyes filling with tears again._

 _"_ _Because I hate seeing people I care about get hurt and Lucas is in for a rude awakening tomorrow," Farkle said. He gave Riley one last look and then crawled back out the bay window. Riley watched him go, completely stunned._

"Wow Farkle," Maya widened her eyes.

"I never even took a second to really understand what she was saying to me," Farkle sighed. "I have lived with that guilt every day since."

"You two are clearly still friends though," Maya said. "You must have made up."

"I went to see her a few days later and apologized. Riley being Riley, of course accepted my apology. She said she understood where I was coming from and that I was looking out for Lucas," Farkle explained.

"That does sound like Riley," Maya nodded.

"I never forgave myself though," Farkle said. "I was so mean to her that night. Then we went our separate ways for school and things were never really the same between us. There was always that distance between us."

"Maybe you should try talking to her again," Maya suggested.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Farkle said.

"Make her talk about it," Maya insisted. "The two of you have one of the best relationships in the world. I would hate to see the two of you lose that because you made some stupid comments when you were drunk. Talk to her, make her listen."

"I'll try," Farkle nodded. He was going to fix his friendship with Riley, she meant too much to him not to.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley walked in the direction of her classroom and was preoccupied with her phone at the moment. She saw a text from Will and he was confirming their date for tomorrow night. She smiled to herself and then quickly typed back a _can't wait!_ before pressing send. She liked Will, she really did. He made her laugh and smile. He was kind and a great listener. She knew there was real potential for the two of them to make a relationship work. She was going to give it her full attention because it really deserved it to see if there was a chance for them.

"Oh, uh hey," she heard and looked up to see Lucas standing in front of her.

"Lucas," Riley widened her eyes and sucked in a breath. "Hey."

"Hey," Lucas scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"HI," Riley said and then winced. Somehow the two of them always ended up falling back into their middle school habits. "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Bridget for her lunch break," Lucas said.

"Right of course," Riley nodded. She awkwardly looked around and then looked at her ex-boyfriend again. He seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was in this exact moment.

"So, how are you?" Lucas asked, trying to break some of the tension.

"I'm doing pretty good," Riley nodded and for the first time in a while, it felt like the truth. "How about you?"

"Me too," Lucas said. "I mean good, I'm good."

"That's good," Riley said. She wanted to disappear because this whole moment was just so uncomfortable. It also made her sad because she and Lucas had always been great talking to each other and now they could barely get a word out or make eye contact.

"So, I hear you have a boyfriend?" Lucas asked.

"Where did you hear that from?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maya said you went out on a date the other night," Lucas said. "I'm assuming it went well."

"Why would you assume that?" Riley asked.

"Because you look really happy," Lucas said.

"And you think only a guy can make me happy?" Riley narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucas shook his head.

"Then what did you mean?" Riley asked.

"You know what?" Lucas shrugged. "Just forget it, I have to go."

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and then watched him walk away. She quickly followed him and grabbed his arm to stop him. She felt sparks shoot through her and she quickly let go of him and by the look on his face, Riley could tell that he felt it too.

"I can't sit here and listen to you talk about a new guy in your life," Lucas admitted.

"Why?" Riley asked. "I went out to dinner with you and your girlfriend."

"How is this not killing you, Riley? How are you not breaking down? How are you okay with all of this?" Lucas threw his hands up in the air. Riley opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Because I'm not okay. None of this is okay to me. I'm not moving on as well as you are." He looked at her once more and then left the school.

Riley stood there stunned. Did Lucas really think she was okay? Did he really think that she was handling their break up well? How could he possibly think something like that? She heard the bell ring and quickly shook her head. She needed to focus on school. She needed to focus on getting through the next few hours. Her issues with Lucas would still be there later. That was something she was completely sure of.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Farkle said. Riley turned her head and saw him hesitantly standing in the doorway of her classroom.

"Hey Farkle," Riley greeted. She placed her red pen on the desk and gestured for him to come inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Farkle said. He took a seat in one of the desks and then looked up at Riley expectantly.

"Okay," Riley agreed.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I know I have apologized to you before and you said it was okay but I have never forgiven myself for that night," Farkle said. "I have never forgiven myself for those things I said to you."

"Farkle," Riley shook her head and looked down at her pen.

"I was the biggest jerk in the world," Farkle insisted.

"You were right though," Riley shrugged.

"What?" Farkle asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I was doing exactly what you said. I was throwing away something great because I thought I knew what Lucas needed," Riley said.

"That's not true," Farkle shook his head.

"Isn't it though?" Riley asked. "Look at the two of us now. He and I can barely look at each other. This was the opposite of what was supposed to happen."

"You two just need more time," Farkle insisted.

"It's been four years," Riley shook her head. She looked up at Farkle and he could see the sadness in her eyes. It broke his heart. "Maybe Lucas and I just aren't meant to be together."

"Don't say that," Farkle shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you," Riley said. "I was really mad at you then but I'm not anymore. I can't imagine a world where the two of us hate each other."

"We never hated each other," Farkle insisted. "We just had a major disagreement."

"I love you Farkle," Riley smiled. "You have always meant more to me than most people."

"I love you too Riley," Farkle promised. He stood up and walked over to her desk, at the same time Riley stood up. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Riley smiled and hugged him back. Her friendship with Farkle was something she always wanted to be a main priority. She never wanted to be in a world where Farkle was not her friend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley was walking home from Topanga's that night and she was completely distracted. She tried to clear her mind with some coffee and much needed time with Maya but it just did not do the trick. She told Maya to go spend the night with Josh and she would be fine on her own. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and aimlessly walked through the streets of New York. She could go home, pour herself a glass of wine and take a bath. That sounded nice but her feet decided they had other plans for her. Before she even realized what she was doing, she was pounding on the door and waiting for it to be opened.

"Riley?" Lucas asked, after opening the door and widening his eyes.

"You were wrong," Riley shook her head.

"I, what?" Lucas asked, clearly confused.

"When you said this wasn't bothering me, you were wrong Lucas. You could not have been further from the truth," Riley insisted.

"Riley," Lucas shook his head.

"I have been living with this pain for the last four years. Will is the first guy I have even been remotely interested in since you. So don't tell me that I'm not hurting because you have no idea what I'm feeling," Riley snapped. "But I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend like we are friends and that everything is okay between the two of us when it's not. Nothing is okay between us."

"You think I don't know that?" Lucas retorted. "You think I can't tell how completely messed up we are?"

"You're in love with Bridget," Riley said and then took a deep breath. "I'm going to give Will a real chance. We have to just move on from each other. We can't keep this back and forth. We are only hurting ourselves and the ones we care about."

"Riley," Lucas whispered and shook his head. He reached out to cup her face in his hands and Riley widened her eyes. The two looked deep into each other's eyes and they felt it. They felt the pull that they did all those years ago for each other. They still had the chemistry and connection that they did when they were teenagers. Riley quickly stepped back and Lucas dropped his hands quickly.

"I have to go," Riley quickly said and then rushed down the hallway. Lucas watched her go and then quickly closed the front door. He turned around and saw Zay standing there. It was clear he had seen and heard the entire interaction between Lucas and Riley.

"What the hell was that?" Zay asked.

"I'm still in love with Riley," Lucas whispered. "I want to be with Riley."


	8. Chapter 8

**So, is Lucas confusing anyone else? He cannot decide what he wants! Something to remember, Lucas still does not know the real reason Riley broke up with him. So stick with me and stick with Lucas, I promise he will be a whole lot less confusing soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"Coffee?" Maya asked, peeking her head into her best friend's bedroom.

"Did you make it?" Riley asked, looking up from her computer and raising an eyebrow at her blonde best friend.

"Uh no," Maya shook her head and then dropped onto Riley's bed. "I was thinking we could go to Topanga's and have some."

"Just us?" Riley asked. She was trying her best to completely avoid Lucas after what happened two nights ago. The last thing she needed was another awkward confrontation.

"Well Smackle mentioned that she wanted to see us too," Maya said. Riley could see her fidgeting and knew that it was more than just Smackle.

"Maya," Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Okay fine!" Maya threw her hands up. "Everyone is going to be there."

"You know I don't want to be around Lucas right now," Riley said. She closed her lap top and then spun around in her chair to face her best friend.

"You can't avoid seeing him forever," Maya said.

"Sure I can," Riley disagreed but knew her best friend was right.

"I still think you should tell him the truth," Maya said.

"What good will that do?" Riley asked.

"It can finally give Lucas the closure he needs. He can finally understand why you avoid him like the plaque," Maya explained. "It can finally give the two of you the chance to resolve whatever is left between the two of you."

"Please don't tell him," Riley pleaded.

"I won't," Maya promised. "I just hate seeing you and Lucas so on the outs with each other. You two were always so great at talking to each other. You have one of the best relationships I've ever seen."

"I know Peaches," Riley nodded. She walked over and grabbed her best friend's hand. "It is what it is though."

"I just want you to be happy," Maya insisted.

"I am happy," Riley promised. "I have you."

"Always," Maya smiled at her best friend.

Riley agreed to get coffee after another smile at her best friend. Maya watched as her best friend grabbed what she needed and brushed through her hair. She knew that Riley was lying to herself. She knew that she was not as happy as she wanted everyone to believe. She knew that Riley still loved Lucas and that he still loved her. She just hoped that the two of them knew what they were doing. She did not want to see either of them get themselves hurt more than they already were. In Maya's heart, she still believed that one day Riley and Lucas would find their way back to each other. They were to perfect together not to.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley!" Smackle exclaimed. The two girls exchanged a hug and then Riley took a seat next to Zay. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," Riley nodded. "I have been so busy with work and have fallen behind on all of my grading."

"You sound so adult like," Zay smirked.

"I honestly don't know how my dad did it and raised two children," Riley said. She took a sip of her coffee and really appreciated how much her parents sacrificed for her and Auggie growing up. She made a mental note to thank them one day.

"Your dad has always been something special," Maya insisted. She would always love Mr. Matthews like he was her own dad. He never stopped believing in her and loving her like she was his own.

"How's everything going with you two?" Riley asked Farkle and Smackle. "Any wedding plans?"

"We are slowly working on it," Farkle said. He smiled at Smackle, she returned it just as sweetly.

"I just feel like there are so many different things to figure out," Smackle said. "Just when I think I have something decided for the wedding, there are about a million other things that go with it."

"Well maybe you should start with a date," Maya suggested.

"September fifteenth," Farkle said.

"What?" Riley asked, widening her eyes in excitement.

"We are getting married September fifteenth," Smackle said.

"Really?" Zay asked.

"Yaay!" Riley exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I'm assuming you mean next September," Maya smirked.

"That is exactly what we mean," Smackle laughed. "There is no way we could plan a wedding in a week."

"Unless you get married in a court house," Zay pointed out.

"We are not," Farkle shook his head and laughed.

"This is so exciting," Riley smiled. She looked around and noticed the excited looks on everyone's faces but could not help the disappointment that Lucas was not there. This was a big moment for their group and not everyone was together. She guessed that was just how it was going to be now.

"You okay?" Zay quietly asked, nudging her side.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. Zay looked at her expectantly and she smiled in return. She knew that he was worried about her and it made her love her friend even more.

"He decided it was best if he just stayed home tonight," Zay said. "He didn't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Really?" Riley asked, turning to face him.

"He just wants you to be happy," Zay insisted. Riley smiled and then looked back at her friends. That sounded exactly like something Lucas would do.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Where is he?" Maya demanded.

"Uh, hey Maya?" Zay's eyebrows shot up and he quickly moved out of the way when she stormed into his apartment.

"Where is Lucas?" Maya asked, crossing her arms and shooting her friend a look.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, walking into the living room and sharing a confused look with Zay.

"You have some nerve!" Maya exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Lucas narrowed his eyes. Zay looked between the two curiously but decided it was probably for the best if he stayed.

"Why do you keep messing with Riley's mind?" Maya asked. "In one breath, you are telling her that you can't be around her anymore because of Bridget. Then in the next breath, you are grabbing her face and making her question everything."

"Maya," Lucas shook his head.

"No," Maya held up a hand and stopped him from continuing. "You need to figure out exactly what you want before you say anything to her because you are being completely unfair to not only Riley but Bridget too. You are confusing the heck out of everyone and somehow everyone is going to get hurt in the end."

"You don't think I know that?" Lucas retorted. "Do you think I like not knowing what I want? Do you think I enjoy hurting Riley and Bridget? Well news flash, I don't."

"Then you need to let Riley go for good," Maya said.

"Maya," Lucas widened his eyes and shook his head. The idea of completely letting Riley go killed him.

"The only way that you are ever going to really know if your feelings for Riley are real, is if you let her go. Give Bridget a fair chance and if in the end you come back to Riley, then you know it was meant to be. Let her figure this thing out with Will and you figure out what you're doing with Bridget," Maya said.

"I love her Maya," Lucas insisted.

"If you truly love Riley the way you say you do, then you will do this. You would want her to be happy," Maya said. She shot Lucas one last look before turning and leaving the apartment without another word. Lucas and Zay stood in silence, just staring at the door where Maya walked out.

"She's right man," Zay said. He saw Lucas look over at him and then turn to leave the living room.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Lucas," Bridget widened her eyes and opened the door further, gesturing him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Lucas said. She gestured for him to sit on the couch and then joined him.

"Of course," Bridget nodded. "It's been a few days since I've seen you."

"I know," Lucas sighed and then ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry for that. My mind has been a little distracted and I didn't want to give you half of my attention."

"It's Riley, isn't it?" Bridget asked. Lucas looked over at her and let out another sigh.

"I'm so confused Bridget," Lucas said. "I haven't been fair to you and have been treating you awful."

"Are you still in love with her?" Bridget asked, sucking in a breath.

"I don't know. Maybe," Lucas shook his head and looked down at his hands. He saw Bridget's hand on top of his and he looked up at her.

"It's okay," Bridget insisted. "I guess there was a part of me that was always felt like I was competing with Riley Matthews."

"Bridget," Lucas whispered.

"I want to be with you, Lucas. I want to give us a real chance. Maybe over time the two of us will be able to build something that helps you move on. I want to be with you," Bridget said. She moved a little closer and looked deep into Lucas's eyes. "Do you want to be with me?"

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So she just crawled through your window one day and then you two became best friends?" Will asked. Riley took a sip of her coffee and smiled. She and Will were having a coffee date and just being with him was relaxing.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I know most friendships don't start with breaking and entering, but it worked for us."

"I think it's pretty awesome," Will insisted. "Definitely a story to remember."

"What about you?" Riley asked. "How did you meet your best friend? Derek you said, right?"

"Right," Will nodded. "Well our story is not as exciting. We met in high school. Sophomore year. We had math together."

"Are you two a lot alike?" Riley asked.

"Not at all," Will shook his head. "He is super outgoing and always more on the rebellious side."

"Just like Maya," Riley laughed.

"I feel like they would get along great," Will said.

"I do too," Riley nodded.

"Is it weird that your best friend is dating your uncle?" Will asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"At first it completely weirded me out," Riley said and then laughed. "But now, I can't imagine them with anyone else. I'm giving it a year before he proposes to her."

"Then she would be your aunt," Will teased.

"Oh don't remind me," Riley laughed. "Maya sure likes to remind me of that."

"At least you know you would like his wife," Will pointed out. Riley smiled and nodded. She took another sip and noticed that he seemed to be debating something.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked.

"We've gone out a couple of times, right?" Will asked.

"I think five to be exact," Riley smiled.

"Well I really like you Riley," Will said. Riley bit her lip but a smile spread across her face anyway.

"I like you too," Riley said.

"So, do you think we could maybe make this an official thing?" Will asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Riley asked, her stomach filling with butterflies at the thought.

"I am," Will nodded. Riley moved to sit next to Will. She looked into his blue eyes and then leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Their lips connected and Riley felt the spark between them. She felt him rest a hand on her back and pull her closer. She pulled back and smiled at him. "So, is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" Riley teased, leaning forward and kissing him again. She was moving on for real this time.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, you two really made it official?" Maya asked, her blue eyes widening in excitement.

"We did," Riley nodded, leaning back on the couch in Topanga's.

"Well I'm going to need to have a word with him," Zay said. "I need to hear his intentions with our sunshine."

"Oh stop," Riley shook her head and nudged his side.

"No he's right," Farkle nodded. "We have to make sure that he is a good one."

"He is," Riley insisted.

"We will get to meet him, right?" Smackle asked.

"You will," Riley promised.

"You look happy Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend.

"I am," Riley said. She lifted up her empty coffee cup and nodded at the counter. "I'm going to get a refill."

"Me too," Farkle said. He stood up and followed her to the counter. The two placed their orders and then Farkle leaned against the counter. "You really look happy."

"I am, Farkle. For the first time in a while I am," Riley said.

"Lucas came over to see me the other day," Farkle said.

"Oh?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He told me what happened the other night," Farkle said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "It was a heat of the moment thing."

"Do you think you're ever going to tell him the truth?" Farkle asked.

"What good would it do now? The break up is in the past," Riley shrugged.

"I still think you should tell Lucas the real reason you two broke up," Farkle insisted.

"What real reason?" Lucas's voice startled the two. Riley widened her eyes and turned around. She saw Lucas standing there and his face was demanding answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh oh, the moment of truth is here! After four years, Lucas is finally going to find out the truth behind the break-up. The next few chapters are going to be a little angsty and dramatic but it is all playing out how I planned! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"What's he talking about Riley?" Lucas asked. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that all of their friends were now facing them and looking between the former couple. The atmosphere was intense and awkward. Farkle shifted on his feet uncomfortably and then decided to join Smackle on the couch.

"Can we not do this?" Riley asked. She desperately wanted to avoid having this conversation, especially in such a public place.

"Do what?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend. "I don't even know what's going on."

"I should go," Riley pointed towards the door and went to move but Lucas stepped in her way.

"What is Farkle talking about?" Lucas asked. "You told me that you were breaking up with me because you didn't love me anymore."

"I," Riley mumbled and then looked over at her friends desperately.

"Don't look at them," Lucas shook his head and then gestured between the two of them. "This is between us."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Riley said.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" Lucas demanded. Riley flinched at the anger in his tone and took a step back.

"Hey," Zay stood up and walked over to the two. "Maybe y'all should have this conversation somewhere more private then this." Riley and Lucas stared at each other for a second and both seemed to be debating what to do next.

"Fine," Lucas relented. "Let's go to your place."

"Okay," Riley reluctantly agreed. She knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to avoid this. It was time to finally tell Lucas the truth and hopefully it helped him move forward. She watched as he left Topanga's and took a deep breath. Maya sent her a look of sympathy and she weakly smiled back before following after Lucas.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Soooo," Riley drawled out. She twirled her house keys in her hand and awkwardly shifted between her feet.

"Riley," Lucas shot her a look and she dropped the keys on the side table.

"What do you want me to say, Lucas?" Riley asked.

"I want you to tell me what's going on," Lucas said. "I want you to tell me what Farkle meant."

"What good is that going to do?" Riley asked. "It's over. It's in the past."

"Did you cheat on me?" Lucas asked. Riley felt like she was punched in the gut. Did he really think she would do something like that to him?

"What?" Riley widened her eyes. "How could you even think something like that?"

"Well what am I supposed to think?" Lucas retorted. "All this time I've been thinking we broke up because you didn't love me anymore. I thought that you're feelings just changed and I wasn't the person you wanted to be with anymore. Now I am finding out that I don't even know the whole truth?"

"I did it for you!" Riley yelled. Lucas narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked, fear filling his body.

Riley took a deep breath and looked into the green eyes of her first love. She told him everything. She finally came clean about what she heard him say that night and how she decided to end the relationship so he could find himself. When she finished, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Years of carrying that secret was finally done and she felt free. She looked at Lucas's face for a reaction and he did a break good job at keeping it neutral. Finally she saw him narrow his eyes and run a hand over his face before taking a deep breath.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. Lucas blinked and just continued to stare at her. She felt uncomfortable and like her skin was crawling. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say," Lucas shook his head.

"Well tell me what you're feeling," Riley pleaded.

"You don't want to know what I'm feeling right now," Lucas insisted. Riley had never seen him look so distant and closed off in all the time she knew him. The Lucas standing in front of her looked like someone she had never seen before.

"Yes," Riley nodded and took a step closer to him. "I really do."

"You really want to know what I'm feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Please tell me," Riley said.

"I'm feeling angry and betrayed," Lucas finally said. Riley took a step back and widened her eyes.

"What?" Riley whispered.

"You completely threw our relationship away because you heard me make a stupid comment when I was drunk. You heard me in a moment of weakness because I was afraid of going away to school and losing you. You decided that I was done with the relationship so you just ended it," Lucas said and then took a deep breath. "You know what the worst part of all of this is?"

"Lucas," Riley shook her head.

"You didn't even talk to me about this," Lucas snapped. "You didn't even let me defend myself. You didn't even give me that chance to clear up what I was saying. You made this decision all on your own because you thought you knew what was best!"

"I was giving you the chance to find yourself!" Riley insisted.

"I didn't need to find myself!" Lucas yelled. "I already knew who I was. I never needed space to figure out what I wanted in life because all I have ever wanted in life was you."

"I thought I was doing what was right," Riley said. She felt her eyes well up with tears and her heart was starting to ache.

"What about my feelings?" Lucas asked. "You were so busy protecting your own, did you ever think of mine?"

"I was thinking about you the entire time!" Riley exclaimed.

"No you weren't," Lucas shook his head. "If you were thinking about me, then you would have talked to me. You would have given me the chance to tell you that you were wrong. You did what was best for you, not for me."

"That's not true," Riley whispered. She felt a tear slip down her face and had to swallow hard.

"For the past four years I have been trying to wrap my mind around what I did wrong. I have been trying to figure out what I did to make you not love me anymore," Lucas said and then shook his head. "It has killed me because I thought for the longest time that our break up was my fault. I thought I screwed us up."

"Lucas," Riley tried to take a step closer to him but he lifted his hands up and walked towards the front door.

"I was going to propose to you. I had it all planned out and I was going to do it before we left for school," Lucas said. Riley's eyes widened and her stomach dropped. The tears started to run down her face rapidly. "Does that sound like someone who was scared of a future with you?" Lucas snapped before walking out the front door and then slamming it behind him.

Riley felt like her knees were jelly and her heart was about to shatter. She opened the front door but saw that Lucas was already gone. She slammed the door shut and then slid down it, pulling her knees up to her chest. She really messed up. She should have talked to Lucas all those years ago. She should have been honest with him. Her chest ached and the tears were running down her face. She buried her face in her arms and quietly sobbed. Everything was one giant mess right now.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Maybe we should go check on them?" Maya suggested. She checked her cell phone and then the entrance, hoping that maybe Riley or Lucas would come back.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Farkle asked.

"Lucas is going to be so upset," Smackle sighed. After the two left to have what was probably a nasty confrontation, Maya and Farkle filled in the other two on what really happened all those years ago. Zay and Smackle both sat there in stunned silence. Neither one of them had any idea that this was what really went down between Riley and Lucas.

"I just hope he doesn't say something he can't ever take back," Zay sighed. He knew how his best friend got when he was angry. He really hoped for the sake of a possible reconciliation, that Lucas controlled his temper.

"Do you think it's going to be that bad?" Farkle asked. He, like Zay, knew just how angry Lucas could get. He had seen it first hand on many different occasions.

"I think it depends on which way Lucas wants to look at it," Smackle said.

"What are the odds that he will look at it rationally?" Maya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not very high," Zay said. The four lifelong friends all shared a look and then they heard their phones go off. All four of them pulled them out of their pockets and read the messages before sharing another look.

"Riley," Maya and Smackle said at the same time.

"Lucas," Zay and Farkle both responded.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riles," Maya whispered. She saw her best friend curled up in her bed and her face was red and splotchy from crying. She crawled into the bed with her and watched Smackle sit on the other side of Riley.

"He hates me," Riley cried. "He absolutely hates me."

"That's not true," Smackle shook her head. "There is no way that Lucas could ever hate you."

"She's right Riles," Maya nodded. "He's just mad. He has always loved you way too much to ever hate you."

"I really messed up," Riley said. She ran her fingers through her hair and slowly sat up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let out a shaky sigh. "I should have told him the truth all those years ago. I shouldn't have lied to him."

"He will forgive you," Smackle promised. "He just needs time to digest what he heard. This is new information to him, you need to give him some time."

"You're Riley and Lucas," Maya grabbed her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "This is just a road block. The two of you will fix this."

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. She looked between her two best girlfriends and brushed away a tear. "I think that this is one time we won't be able to work through this."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Lucas sat on the couch in his living room and just stared at the wall in front of him. He was twirling a beer bottle around in his hand but the alcohol was doing nothing to dull the pain he felt. Riley lied to him. Riley gave up on them. She decided what was best for the two of them and ended their relationship. He tried to remember the night she was talking about but it just seemed foggy to him. It was the first time he ever really got drunk and he knew that he was scared that night. He was worried because he was going to Texas and she was staying in New York. He as afraid of losing her because he loved her so much.

"Hey man," Zay cautiously said. He and Farkle walked through the front door and saw Lucas sitting on the couch, a blank look on his face and a beer in his hand.

"Did you guys know?" Lucas asked. He looked over at his two best friends and his eyes looked like they had no life in them.

"I just found out," Zay said.

"I'm guessing you knew?" Lucas directed his question at Farkle.

"I found out that night," Farkle said. "Don't be mad. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you," Lucas insisted and then shook his head in frustration. "How could she do this? How could she just throw away our relationship because I made one stupid comment when I was drunk?"

"I think she was scared," Zay said.

"And she decided in that moment that she couldn't talk to me anymore?" Lucas retorted. Zay and Farkle both winced because they could tell just how angry he was. "I was going to propose to her."

"You were?" Farkle widened his eyes. This was new information to him. He looked over at Zay and saw that he was clearly just as surprised as he was.

"I had called my mom and she was going to send my grandma's engagement ring," Lucas nodded. He looked up at his two best friends and they both swore that they saw tears in his eyes. "I wasn't scared of a future with her. All I ever wanted was a future with her."

"She was young and scared," Zay insisted. "You know Riley. She thinks she is protecting everyone and putting them first."

"I don't want to hear it," Lucas shook his head. "I don't want to hear why she did it."

"Lucas," Zay sighed.

"Do you want to know what's even worse about all of this?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Zay asked.

"I broke up with Bridget this afternoon. I decided that Riley was the one I wanted to be with and I was going to fight for her. I was finally going to stop fighting it and go after what I really wanted," Lucas explained.

"Give it some time," Farkle insisted.

"Yeah," Zay agreed. "Don't make any decisions about Riley right now."

"Let your mind clear and then decide how you want to handle the whole situation," Farkle added.

"I have made a decision," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Zay shook his head. He knew whatever Lucas said was going to be bad and out of anger.

"I'm done fighting for her," Lucas said. "If she couldn't fight for us, then I'm not going to fight for us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Hey man," Zay said. He walked into the living room and saw his best friend sitting on the couch with a coffee mug in his hands and a blank look on his face.

"Hey," Lucas mumbled.

"How did you sleep?" Zay asked and then raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep?"

"A little," Lucas shrugged. "My mind was going crazy all night and I could barely turn it off."

"So, you and Bridget broke up?" Zay asked. He sat on the chair next to the couch and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "I went to see her yesterday. I had every intention of trying to fix it but when I looked at her, I just knew that I was being unfair to her. I knew that I couldn't fully be with her while I was still so in love with Riley."

"Do you really want to give up on her man? Do you really just want to quit now?" Zay asked.

"She lied to me," Lucas said. "She broke up with me for reasons that I didn't even know."

"This is Riley we are talking about," Zay said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Do you remember what happened when we were in middle school? Do you remember what sunshine did when she thought her best friend in the world had feelings for the boy she was completely smitten with?" Zay asked.

"Zay," Lucas shook his head but his best friend just ignored him.

"She is the kind of person that would do anything to make sure the ones she loves are happy. I'm not saying what she said was right but it's Riley," Zay said and then shook his head. "She was probably afraid that if she told you the truth then you would try to talk her out of it. She truly believed in her heart that she was doing the right thing at the time. It doesn't make sense but she wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"I'm just so confused," Lucas sighed. "The two of us had our entire future planned out and then in one night it was completely torn apart. I thought she didn't love me anymore. I thought she had fallen out of love with me."

"If there is one thing I know, it is that Riley Matthews will always love you. That's why she did what she did man," Zay said. He patted his best friend on the shoulder and then left him alone with his thoughts. Lucas let out a long sigh before putting his cold coffee down. Everything was such a mess right now.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Mom?" Riley called out after walking into her childhood apartment. "Mom, are you home?"

"Riley?" Topanga Matthews asked, walking into the living room and smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Hi honey."

"Mom," Riley smiled and walked over to hug her mom. Topanga held her daughter close and then kissed the top of her head.

"To what do I owe the surprise?" Topanga asked. She walked into the kitchen and poured the both of them a mug of coffee. She handed her daughter a mug and then joined her on the couch.

"Lucas and I had a horrible fight," Riley sighed.

"Uh oh," Topanga smiled sympathetically at her daughter. "What happened?"

"He found out the truth about our break-up," Riley said.

"What do you mean?" Topanga asked. Riley took a deep breath and then told her mom everything that happened. She told her the real reason behind their break-up and why she ended their relationship. "Oh honey."

"Did I make a mistake?" Riley asked. "Did I mess up by not giving him the chance to explain himself?"

"I don't think so," Topanga shook her head. "You truly believed in your heart that what you were doing was right. I think it's what you needed to do at the time."

"He looked so betrayed and heart broken when he found out," Riley said.

"He needs time, honey. This is all new to him and he needs time to process everything. You have had four years to come to terms with your break-up. Lucas thought you weren't in love with him but that wasn't the case and I think it took him by surprise," Topanga explained.

"Do you think he'll forgive me for lying to him?" Riley asked.

"Oh honey," Topanga scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course he will forgive you. Lucas has always valued the relationship that you two have. Give him time."

"I miss him mom," Riley whispered. "I miss talking to him. I miss being able to spend time with him and it not feel weird or uncomfortable. I just really miss him."

"I know honey," Topanga brushed her daughter's hair. Riley rested a head on her mom's shoulder and let out a tired sigh. "I know."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"When are they going to get here?" Maya asked. She checked her phone again and then let out a sigh.

"Relax babe," Josh laughed. "She's like a minute late."

"Is anyone else nervous?" Zay asked. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Because we are meeting Riley's boyfriend," Zay said. "I feel like this is a big moment for the group."

"I'm sure he is going to be really nice," Smackle insisted. "This is Riley we are talking about. She wouldn't fall for a jerk."

"Where's Lucas tonight?" Josh asked.

"He was at the apartment when I left," Zay sighed. He noticed his best friend walk into Topanga's at that exact moment. "Or not."

"Lucas!" Smackle exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Lucas waved at his friends and then walked to sit with them.

"What are you doing here?" Zay asked.

"You said you were meeting up with everyone so I figured I would join. I needed to get out of the apartment," Lucas explained.

"Uh," Maya scratched the back of her neck and then looked at Lucas nervously.

"What?" Lucas asked. He noticed his friends looking at him anxiously and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Did you not tell him what we were doing here?" Maya whispered to her friend.

"I didn't want to upset him," Zay winced.

"Is something going on that I should know about?" Lucas asked.

"It's just that Riley is bringing Will for us all to meet," Farkle said.

"Oh," Lucas mumbled. "Maybe I should just go then." He stood up to leave but stopped in his tracks when he saw Riley standing there with her boyfriend.

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"I was just leaving," Lucas pointed at the door and then quickly left.

"I got this," Smackle said and then rushed out of Topanga's.

"Smackle's going to give a pep talk?" Zay raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Zay," Farkle glared at his friend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Lucas!" Smackle called. She watched as he stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Hey Smackle," Lucas half smiled.

"Are you okay?" Smackle asked. She walked over and the two took a seat on the steps outside of Topanga's.

"I don't know," Lucas shook his head. "Everything has completely been flipped upside down in the last twenty-four hours and I'm just so confused."

"Do you remember in high school when the three of you were in that horrific love triangle? How Riley said you were her brother and everything felt like the end of the world?" Smackle asked.

"I do," Lucas nodded. He raised an eyebrow, confused with where she was taking this. This was the second time today that the love triangle from high school was being mentioned and it surprised him.

"Well it wasn't," Smackle said. "That was one minor setback that only helped to remind you just how much Riley meant to you. When you thought you had lost any chance with her, it made you realize just how much you wanted to be her. It showed you what your love for Riley was capable of. You were willing to go through all of the hardships to get to where you two eventually ended up."

"What does that have to do with our situation now?" Lucas asked.

"When Riley thought you were scared, she stepped back. She stepped back so that the two of you could find where you needed to be. She stepped back and sacrificed your love so that you could find in your heart just how much she always meant to you," Smackle explained. "She wanted you to have the chance to find the real Lucas. She wanted to make sure that you had no doubts for a future together."

"How do you know all of this?" Lucas asked. "Did she say that?"

"She didn't have to," Smackle shook her head. "It's Riley. She's the girl that would step back for anyone she loves. She does what she thinks will protect other people first."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lucas asked, letting out a long sigh.

"I can't tell you that," Smackle shrugged. "Only you know what you want in your heart."

"I guess," Lucas mumbled.

"I think it would be a mistake to give up on her though," Smackle said. "You'd be lying to everyone if you said you were done with her. Especially yourself."

"Thanks Smackle," Lucas smiled at his friend.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Smackle shrugged.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley?" Will nudged her side. Riley blinked and then turned back to face her boyfriend.

"Sorry about that," Riley said. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and then turned to smile at her friends, who were watching her intently. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Will. Will, this is everyone." Riley introduced and then pointed out each of her friend's to him.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Will nodded and smiled at each of her friends.

"Do I know you?" Farkle suddenly asked. Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look really familiar," Farkle said and then raised an eyebrow. "Did you go to Yale?"

"No," Will shook his head. "I went to Brown."

"Impressive," Josh nodded.

"Well sit down," Maya gestured towards the couches. She noticed Smackle walk back in and take a seat next to Farkle, without Lucas.

"Smackle," Riley smiled at her friend and then gestured to her boyfriend. "This is my boyfriend, Will."

"It's nice to meet you," Smackle smiled back kindly.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" Farkle asked.

"Dude," Zay narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What is wrong with you?"

"You just look so familiar and I can't place where I know you from," Farkle said.

"I'm sorry," Will shook his head and smiled. "I wish I could help but I don't remember you."

"I must be mistaken," Farkle shrugged. He decided to let it go but he knew that he knew Riley's boyfriend from somewhere. He was just having a hard time figuring out from where.

Riley raised an eyebrow at her friend but was grateful when Maya changed the subject. She watched her friends start to get to know the guy she was dating. She smiled at her boyfriend and leaned into his side. Will seemed to be fitting in comfortably and was politely answering all of their questions. She looked around and could not stop herself from feeling like something was missing. More like someone was missing.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

After his talk with Smackle, Lucas decided to head home and do some thinking. He wanted to clear his mind and really just think about everything. He found himself in the apartment and locked the door behind him. He headed straight for his bedroom and started to look through his dresser for a change of clothes. He was about to grab a pair of sweat pants when his hand hit something. He looked down and saw a little piece of paper with the words _forever in my heart_ and a purple cat scribbled on it. He smiled and his mind flashed back to that day.

 _"_ _I can't believe we are graduating in a month," Riley said. She took a seat on the couch in Lucas's apartment and looked over at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _It's crazy," Lucas agreed. "I feel like high school has flown by."_

 _"_ _Does the future scare you?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Sometimes," Lucas shrugged. "The uncertainty of not knowing what's next scares me."_

 _"_ _Me too," Riley sighed. "But there is one thing I will always be certain of."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"_

 _"_ _My love for you," Riley smiled. "There will never be a time or a place where I'm not in love with you, Lucas Friar."_

 _"_ _I feel the exact same way princess," Lucas promised._

 _"_ _Here," Riley took out one of her notebooks and ripped out a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it and then handed it to her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow and read the words forever in my heart and smirked when he saw the purple cat._

 _"_ _What's this?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _Whenever you doubt us or are worried that I have given up on you, read this. This is my reminder and promise to you that you will forever be in my heart," Riley explained._

 _"_ _I don't need a reminder as long as I have you close," Lucas said and then pulled her close. Riley smiled as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend._

Lucas held the paper in his hand and closed his eyes. He always carried this paper with him and would look it at during the hardest of times. It helped him through the break-up to remember that he was always in her heart. She would always occupy the biggest part of his heart. He knew that he was far from over her. He also knew that it was time to finally go after what he really wanted in life.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Coming!" Riley called and then rushed to open her apartment door. She swung the door open and was surprised when she saw Lucas standing on the other side. "Lucas," she whispered and widened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I understand now why you did what you did," Lucas said. "I don't necessarily agree with it but I can understand why you did it."

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered because she was not sure what else to say.

"I'm not giving up Riley," Lucas said.

"What?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together.

"On us," Lucas gestured between the two of them. "I thought I wanted to stop fighting for you. I thought I wanted to give up on us but I was so wrong. I'm in love with you and I probably always will be."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and she stared at the boy in front of her.

"I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight for us," Lucas promised. He gave her one last look before turning and leaving. Riley watched him go and widened her eyes in surprise


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"He's really going to fight for you? He really said that?" Zay asked.

"That's what he said," Riley nodded. "Then he proceeded to walk away before I could get a word in."

"Well what are you going to do?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I'm with Will now and he makes me really happy."

"But this is Lucas!" Zay exclaimed and threw his hands up in frustration.

"Shhhh," Riley waved her hands in front of her friend's face and looked around Topanga's to make sure that no one else heard.

"I think what he's trying to say," Farkle started and then shot his friend a look. "Is that you are Riley and Lucas. The two of you have been through so much together. It seems ridiculous that the two of you would just throw everything away."

"I think I need to see where things go with Will," Riley said. "I need to give him a fair chance to see if we are meant to be."

"Do you think you two are meant to be?" Farkle asked, shooting Zay a look and then turning his attention back to Riley.

"I don't know," Riley shrugged. "It's too soon to tell."

"Don't you typically know that right away? Like love at first sight or something?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not all couples are like that," Riley said. "Some need to take time and to get to know their partner first."

"Does Will have a brother?" Farkle suddenly asked. Riley and Zay shared a look before turning to give Farkle a confused look.

"What?" Riley asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Dude," Zay rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously on this again?"

"On what?" Riley asked, confused about what the two of them were taking about.

"He is convinced that he knows Will from somewhere and won't let it go," Zay explained. "He has been talking about it nonstop since we all met him the other night."

"I swear I have seen him before," Farkle insisted. "Or maybe he just resembles someone that I know."

"He's an only child," Riley said. "He was adopted at a young age."

"Damn," Farkle muttered. He ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Dude just let it go," Zay insisted. "He has one of those familiar faces. That doesn't mean you know him."

"I'm certain that I do," Farkle disagreed but decided to drop it. He listened as Riley changed the subject but his mind kept going back to Will. He really knew him from somewhere.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Who's Lucas?" Will asked. He looked over at her with his piercing blue eyes and Riley bit her lip.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes.

"The other night when we were out with your friends, they mentioned a Lucas. I noticed you get really quiet. Did something happen between the two of you? Did you have a fight or something?" Will asked. Riley took a deep breath and looked around the diner they were in. This was not really the place she wanted to have this conversation with Will but knew she had no choice.

"Lucas was the guy that walked out of Topanga's when we first got there," Riley said. "He and I used to date."

"Was it a long time ago?" Will asked. He kind of had a feeling that there was something romantic between them.

"We broke up right before we went our separate ways for college," Riley said.

"Bad break-up?" Will asked. He could see all the memories in her eyes and knew that this Lucas guy was obviously someone really special to her. He obviously meant a great deal to her.

"Sort of," Riley nodded. "It was a bad miscommunication that sort of ended everything for us. We parted ways so that we could find ourselves in college. I was the one who broke up with him.

"Did you guys meet in high school?" Will asked.

"Seventh grade," Riley said. "I sort of fell into his lap on the subway one day. We didn't start dating until freshman year of high school though. We dated all throughout high school."

"Are you two not friends anymore?" Will asked. "Your group seems to still be close."

"Lucas and I aren't close anymore," Riley shook her head. She decided to not tell him about their encounter yet. Not until she knew what it meant to her. Not until she had time to process it all.

"But your friends are?" Will pressed on. "They are close with Lucas still?"

"Of course they are," Riley nodded. "We grew up together, all of us. We are a family."

"I just think it's odd that they can all remain neutral and not take sides," Will said.

"There wasn't a reason to take sides," Riley insisted. "No one cheated. Lucas and I both wanted them to remain neutral. That's how this group functions. Plus, he grew up with Zay. That's how we all met him. We are connected one way or another."

"Well if that's what works for you guys," Will shrugged. Riley raised an eyebrow but decided to not press on with the topic. Her boyfriend did not let her press on anyway by quickly changing the subject. It was clear he did not want to talk about Lucas or their friends anymore.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley decided to just take a walk after having an early dinner with her boyfriend. She kissed him goodbye and promised to call him when she got home. She wanted to enjoy the September night and she was glad that she brought a light jacket with her, the air was a little crisp. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Lucas and Will. She was so torn in her heart and what to think. Will was sweet. He was so incredibly sweet and caring and really seemed to like her. She really liked him too. He was completely perfect on paper and their relationship made sense to her. Was it too perfect though?

When she was with Lucas, it was far from perfect. The two would fight over the most ridiculous things. Drama always seemed to follow the two of them and people seemed to always try to get in between them. They dealt with love triangles and heart break but somehow it always made them stronger. The good always seemed to outweigh the bad. He was always more than a boyfriend to her, he was a best friend. They had so much history and she wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. She got onto the subway and rested her head against the pole. She was tired and just wanted to go home to sleep off any confusion. She heard her cell phone start to ring and reached into her pocket to grab it.

"Hello?" Riley answered.

 _"_ _Riles? Where are you?" Maya asked._

"On my way home, why?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I just got home and didn't see you," Maya explained._

"I was out to dinner with Will," Riley said.

 _"_ _I bought cookie dough," Maya said. "I told Josh that I wanted to sleep at the apartment with you tonight. I thought we could have a girl's night. Pizza, wine, ice cream and a cheesy movie."_

"That sounds so perfect to me. I could use one of those," Riley said and then heard the phone start to go static. "Maya?" She asked but got no answer. She looked at the screen and saw that the call was lost. She realized she had lost service and groaned. She rested her head against the pole again and closed her eyes. She was so tired. Suddenly the subway jerked forward and Riley lost her footing. She stumbled backwards and collapsed right into someone's lap. "Oh my gosh!" Riley widened her eyes and turned to face them. "I am so sorry. I am the klutziest person ever."

"It's okay," they said and the voice sent chills down her spine. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Looking back at her were the emerald eyes that haunted her every day for the last four years. The eyes she fell in love with so many years ago. The eyes that would always make her feel safe.

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"Hey," Riley bit her lip. She saw him smirk and it made her blush.

"Hi," Lucas said and then the two laughed.

"I guess I'm still not as coordinated on the subway as I thought I was," Riley shook her head and laughed.

"Well as long as someone's always there to catch you then I think you'll be okay," Lucas insisted. Riley realized she was still sitting on his lap and quickly moved to sit in the seat next to him.

"How are you?" Riley asked.

"Good," Lucas nodded. "Finally heading home after a long day."

"You're working at a clinic, right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded again. He was working at a vet's office as an intern right now while he worked to get certified.

"That's awesome!" Riley smiled at him. "I bet you're a natural at it."

"I don't know about that," Lucas shook his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"I do," Riley nodded. "You were made for this. I believe in you. I always have."

"Thanks Riley," Lucas smiled at her. Riley smiled back and felt her heart start to race.

"Can we be friends?" Lucas suddenly asked. She could see the nervous look on his face and she had to hide the smile forming on her face. He always looked so adorable when he was nervous.

"What?" Riley asked, a surprised look filling her own face.

"I know you're with Will and I respect that. We both also know that I want to be with you again," Lucas started to explain. "I just missing having you in my life. I miss being able to talk to you. You weren't just my girlfriend, you were one of my best friends in the world. You were my favorite person in the world to talk to. I just want us to be friends again."

"I would like that," Riley nodded. "I would really like that."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, a smile filling his face.

"Yeah," Riley smiled. "I miss talking to you too. We were always really good at having great conversations."

"So friends?" Lucas asked, holding out a hand. Riley laughed and grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Friends," Riley agreed. The two made eye contact and felt themselves getting lost in each other's eyes. They knew friends were what they needed to be right now. Friends was a start for them. They needed to build their connection again and learn to trust each other again. Who knew where they would go next?

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I knew it!" Farkle exclaimed. He barged into Riley and Maya's apartment, looking around for Maya. Smackle trailed in behind her fiancée and shook her head. Maya, Zay and Josh all looked up and were confused by the outburst.

"Knew what?" Josh asked.

"I knew how I knew Will," Farkle explained.

"Oh yeah? Tell us how you know Will," Maya smirked. She was almost convinced that her friend was losing his mind but decided to entertain the idea.

"So I was looking through our old high school yearbook the other day," Farkle started.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "I don't think I even have my yearbook anymore."

"Because apparently I'm not entertaining enough for him anymore," Smackle shrugged.

"Oh you know that's not true," Farkle insisted. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and then turned back to face his friends.

"So who is Will?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. She was suddenly interested in what Farkle found out. "Is he someone that we went to high school with?"

"Is he someone we hated in high school who is out for revenge?" Zay asked.

"Did we actually hate anyone in high school?" Smackle asked.

"I don't think so," Maya shook her head. "I think people just annoyed us."

"We didn't really look beyond this group," Zay said. "Except for Uncle Josh over there."

"And he wasn't even really looking outside the group. He's Riley's uncle," Smackle pointed out.

"Excuse me!" Farkle exclaimed. "I was making a point here."

"Sorry Farkle," Josh smirked.

"Anyway," Farkle said. He shot his friends a look to not interrupt again and then opened the yearbook.

"You actually brought the yearbook with you?" Zay smirked.

"Of course I did," Farkle rolled his eyes. He put the yearbook on the table and then looked around at his friends. "He looks so freakishly similar to someone that we all know from high school. Someone I can't believe Riley hasn't connected him to."

"Who Farkle?" Maya asked, impatience filling her body. Farkle pointed to a picture and saw all of his friends lean over the yearbook to get a good look. After they got a good look, they looked up in surprise.

"You're kidding," Maya mumbled.

"Holy crap I can see the resemblance," Zay widened his eyes.

"Do you think their related?" Josh chimed in.

"I don't know," Farkle shook his head. "All I know is that Will is the doppelganger of Charlie Gardner and I need more answers."


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the delay! I was on vacation and just got back today. Lots of updates will be heading your way soon and this story will be taking lots of interesting twists! How is Charlie Gardner going to play into this? Does Will know him? Read along to find out! Thank you all so much for the continued support, it's absolutely amazing and sweet!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"So, should we tell Riley?" Josh asked. The room was silent and everyone seemed to be digesting what they just saw. It was creepy and filled them all with an unsettling feeling.

"Tell Riley what?" Everyone jumped slightly and turned around surprised at her voice. They were even more surprised when they saw her standing there with Lucas.

"Lucas!" Farkle exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you doing here with Riley?" Maya bluntly asked.

"We are friends again," Riley said and then smiled at Lucas.

"Since when?" Smackle asked.

"Since I fell into his lap on the subway about twenty minutes ago," Riley laughed.

"I feel like we've seen this story before," Zay smirked.

"Zay!" Riley widened her eyes and everyone laughed.

"This time is different," Lucas insisted. "Riley is with Will and we are going to work on being friends again."

"How is Will?" Farkle asked.

"He's fine," Riley shrugged and then raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to start with this again, are you?"

"Start with what?" Lucas asked, confused by what was going on.

"Farkle is under the impression that Will resembles someone he knows or that he has met him before," Riley explained with an eye roll. "He is obsessed with figuring out who he is."

"He's not wrong," Smackle chimed in.

"Oh not you too," Riley sighed. She turned to face her best friend and shot her a pleading look. "Will you help me out here Maya?"

"They have a point Riles," Maya winced when her best friend shot her a glare.

"Okay then," Riley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her friends. "Tell me what you know."

"Woah," Zay widened his eyes.

"What?" Riley asked.

"It's just when you stand like that you look exactly like your mom," Zay explained.

"He's kind of right," Josh agreed. "Growing up around Topanga, I have grown accustomed to that look. You have mastered the look of your mom."

"Be quiet you two," Riley shot them a look and Josh just smirked at her, clearly proving his point.

"So, who does Will look like?" Lucas chimed in.

"You are especially going to hate this one," Zay said to his best friend.

"Why?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. Farkle opened the yearbook again and then looked up at the two of them. He saw the both of them looking at him curiously and then walk over to get a look at the picture he was pointing to. "Charlie Gardner?" Lucas muttered. Riley looked over to see the anger and old memories filling his face.

"You think Will is Charlie Gardner undercover?" Riley asked and then shook her head. "Don't you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Well we don't think that," Zay rolled his eyes.

"Don't you see the resemblance though?" Smackle asked. "They look freakishly similar."

"Maybe a little," Riley shrugged and then looked down at the picture again. She could see a slight resemblance but not as much as her friends were clearly seeing. "Do you guys not like Will or something?"

"What?" Maya asked, eyes wide in surprise by her question.

"It sure sounds like you guys are doing a great job at trying to put doubt in my mind about him," Riley said. "So, do you not like him or something?"

"That's not it," Farkle insisted.

"Then what is it?" Riley asked.

"We just want you to be careful and to be happy," Smackle said.

"Then drop this please," Riley said.

"Okay," Maya agreed.

"I'm going to go change real quick," Riley said and then quickly left the living room to change into something more comfortable.

"You guys aren't going to drop this, are you?" Lucas asked, once Riley was out of the room.

"It's too freaky to not look into it more," Farkle shook his head.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Sorry about last night," Maya apologized to her best friend as soon as she saw her the next morning. She watched as Riley poured coffee into a thermos and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"It's okay," Riley insisted. "I know that you guys were just looking out for me."

"Didn't you see the resemblance even a little?" Maya asked.

"Will has short hair and a beard," Riley pointed out.

"Obviously they aren't twins but you could see it in the features," Maya explained.

"Can we not have this conversation again?" Riley sighed. "I don't want to be grumpy at work all day."

"So, you and Lucas are friends again?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow and deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah," Riley nodded with a smile. "It all kind of just happened."

"Are you happy about this decision?" Maya asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I am," Riley said. "The two of us have always been such great friends. We have always been able to talk about everything. I miss that."

"You two did have freakishly good communication," Maya agreed.

"It's always been easy to talk to him," Riley shrugged.

"How do you think Will is going to react?" Maya asked.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"You and Lucas have such a deep past. He was your first everything," Maya said. "How do you think your boyfriend is going to enjoy that?"

"Will trusts me," Riley insisted. "He knows that Lucas and I are completely over."

"If you say so," Maya raised an eyebrow. She knew that Riley and Lucas were far from being completely over. She knew that being friends again was going to change everything for them. She just hoped that no one got hurt in the process.

"I do say so," Riley nodded. She looked down at her watch and then grabbed her thermos off the counter. "I have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Have a good day sunshine!" Maya called out when she saw her best friend rushing to the front door.

"You too weirdo!" Riley called back. She turned back and the two best friends shared a smile before the front door closed between them.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, you and Riley?" Zay asked, smirking.

"We are just friends," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"We've seen this one before," Farkle raised an eyebrow. "First it starts off with a few simple conversations and then before you know it, the two of you are making out at the bay window."

"What are you even doing here?" Lucas asked. "Don't you have your own apartment with your fiancée?"

"I was on my way to work and figured I would stop by for coffee," Farkle shrugged. "You told me I had an open invitation and could come over whenever I want."

"Well you can't come over and grill me about my relationship with Riley," Lucas said.

"So you admit that you have a relationship with Riley," Zay raised an eyebrow.

"We are friends," Lucas said. "Everyone knows that I still want to be with Riley but for now this is where we stand. For now the two of us are going to be friends and see where that takes us. She's with Will and I'm going to respect that."

"Even if he's related to Charlie Gardner?" Zay winced.

"Do you think the two of them could actually be related?" Lucas asked. He lifted his coffee mug to his lips and pondered the idea. The thought sent chills through his body and made him tighten his grip on the handle of his mug. Charlie Gardner was the one guy who was always trying to come between him and Riley growing up. If he was somehow around again, Lucas was not sure how he would handle that.

"If they are, then this would really be one small world. Do you think he sent Will to get in between the two of you?" Farkle asked.

"Will seems genuine enough," Zay said. "He seems like he really likes Riley."

"So, what do we do?" Farkle asked.

"We watch out for Riley and make sure that Will doesn't hurt her in the end," Lucas said. The one thing he would always do was protect Riley Matthews. There would never be a time when he was not protecting her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So this is the famous classroom of Miss Matthews," Lucas's voice filled Riley's ears. She turned around from where she was writing something on the chalkboard and smiled at the sight of him.

"This room looks a little familiar, doesn't it?" Riley asked. She put down the piece of chalk that she was holding and brushed the dust off her hands.

"I'm pretty sure that I sat over here," Lucas said and then walked to sit in his old desk. His knees were all bunched up and he laughed. "Much tighter squeeze than it was back then."

"And I sat here," Riley sat in her desk and then turned around to face him. She noticed the two coffee cups in his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Are you lacking caffeine or something?"

"Oh right," Lucas held out a coffee cup to her and then flashed her a smile. "I got this for you."

"You didn't have to," Riley insisted.

"Coffee with cream and three sugars, right?" Lucas asked. Riley blushed and bit her lip.

"You remembered?" Riley asked.

"Like I could ever forget," Lucas smirked. "I learned my lesson the hard way that one time I forgot."

"It wasn't that bad," Riley insisted.

"I thought you were mad at me!" Lucas exclaimed. "No, I'm pretty sure that you actually were mad at me."

 _"_ _Does this have cream in it?" Riley asked, looking down at her coffee cup and then back up at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _It might," Lucas shrugged before looking down at his textbook._

 _"_ _Did you ask for cream?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Yes," Lucas nodded. Riley raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and then took a sip. She winced and started to cough. Lucas lifted his head in alarm and widened his eyes at his girlfriend._

 _"_ _Nope," Riley shook her head. "This is milk."_

 _"_ _So? What's the difference?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _Milk in coffee is gross," Riley said. "You know I can't drink milk in my coffee."_

 _"_ _I drink milk in my coffee," Lucas raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _I asked you to do one thing for me," Riley said and then sighed._

 _"_ _You're mad at me because they messed up your order?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _I asked for one thing!" Riley exclaimed._

 _"_ _Riley," Lucas raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _What?" Riley narrowed her eyes._

 _"_ _Do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _What do you mean? I just told you!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas just raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "I think I failed my English test."_

 _"_ _What?" Lucas asked, widening his eyes in surprise._

 _"_ _I had a hard time with the material and I don't think that I did well," Riley explained._

 _"_ _Babe," Lucas whispered._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Riley ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at him. "I shouldn't take it out on you."_

 _"_ _You should always take it out on me," Lucas insisted. "I am here for whatever you need. If it's a hug, someone to vent to, someone to let your anger out at. Whatever you need, I'm your guy."_

 _"_ _I love you," Riley smiled._

 _"_ _I love you too," Lucas promised._

 _"_ _How about that hug?" Riley asked. Lucas moved closer to his girlfriend on the couch and hugged her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him hold her._

 _"_ _And I doubt you failed," Lucas insisted. "There is no way that Riley Matthews would ever fail."_

"I don't think I ever messed up your coffee order again," Lucas laughed.

"And I passed my English test!" Riley smiled.

"I told you that you would," Lucas said.

"You always knew what to say," Riley said. Lucas just shrugged and then took a sip of his coffee. "You didn't have to bring me coffee by the way."

"I wanted to," Lucas said. "I was on my way to work and I had to pass the school anyway."

"You're a sweet guy Lucas Friar," Riley said.

"What are friends for?" Lucas shrugged. Riley just smiled and took a sip of her coffee. She tried to stop herself from staring at Lucas because she could feel herself getting lost in his eyes. She needed to get herself together. They were only friends and that was it.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"So, you and Lucas are friends again?" Will asked.

"Does that bother you?" Riley asked. "I really don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Will shook his head. "Should I be?"

"Not at all," Riley insisted and reached across the table of the restaurant to grab his hand. "It's you I want to be with. No one else."

"I feel the same way," Will smiled.

The two leaned across the table and shared a kiss before sitting back down to start their meals. As Riley chewed on her pasta, she looked at her boyfriend's face. He was in the middle of saying something about work and she was trying to decide if he really looked like Charlie Gardner or if her friends were just being crazy. As she stared at his face more and more, she could sort of see what they were talking about. The two had very similar features.

"Is everything okay?" Will asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Riley blinked and shook her head.

"You were staring at me really intently just now," Will commented.

"Sorry," Riley winced and sheepishly smiled.

"Are you alright? Do you not feel well?" Will asked, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze. Riley felt her heart warm at the concerned look on his face. He was just so sweet and genuinely cared about her. He was almost too perfect sometimes.

"I feel great," Riley nodded. "I'm with you, how couldn't I?"

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"I'm sure," Riley promised. She squeezed his hand in reassurance and then smiled.

After dinner, the two decided to go back to Will's place to have a drink and watch a movie. Riley held his hand as they walked through the streets. They stopped to get a hot chocolate on the way and then made light conversation along the way. She smiled when he leaned over to kiss her cheek and then followed him up the stairs to his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and they both saw a light on.

"I guess my cousin is home," Will said.

"Your cousin?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "When I was thirteen he found me at my new home. He is my birth dad's sister's son."

"Oh cool," Riley said. "I guess the two of you are close since you live together?"

"We are like best friends," Will nodded as he guided her into the living room. The two saw someone sitting on the couch and Will smiled. "Hey man, I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Hi," Riley said. Will's cousin turned around and Riley felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"Hello Riley Matthews," he smiled.

"Charlie Gardner," Riley whispered. He was staring at her like they were in middle school again and it sent chills through her body like it always did back then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

"Do you two know each other?" Will asked, looking between his girlfriend and his cousin.

"We went to middle school together," Riley said. She looked over at Charlie and then quickly looked away.

"We dated," Charlie said. Riley's eyes shot in his direction and she heard her boyfriend suck in a breath.

"You did?" Will asked.

"Sort of," Riley shrugged. "It was middle school dating. I didn't really last."

"She was never fully with me because of Lucas Friar," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Lucas?" Will asked, sending his girlfriend a look.

"Have you met him?" Charlie asked. "You don't want to. Guy thinks he has some sort of claim over her."

"Charlie," Riley shot him a look.

"He dated her best friend because they had some kind of fire," Charlie went on and Riley sighed. She forgot how much Charlie was always there when things happened in middle school. "Riley decided they were just brother and sister so that Lucas and Maya could figure out their feelings for each other. Apparently something dramatic happened in Texas to confuse all of them. Then Farkle confessed to the whole roof on New Years that Riley still liked Lucas. I was there for the reveal."

"I thought you dated Lucas?" Will asked. He looked so confused and dazed by all of this new information.

"We did," Riley nodded.

"He chose Riley in the end because they have an epic love," Charlie rolled his eyes again. "She chose that Texas guy over me."

"Please stop talking," Riley pleaded.

"I didn't know all of this," Will said. Riley could see the wheels turning in his mind and groaned internally. It was just like Charlie Gardner to spill all of her secrets before she had the chance to.

"Well," Charlie clapped his hands together. "I think it's time I make my exit. It was nice to see you again, Riley Matthews."

"You too," Riley nodded but they both knew it was a lie. She watched as he walked towards his bedroom and then heard the door close behind him. She turned to face her boyfriend and bit her lip.

"So," Will started.

"I think it's time I told you some things," Riley said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"That guy is still trying to mess everything up," Maya rolled her eyes after hearing about Riley's encounter with Charlie Gardner.

"I still can't believe they're cousins," Riley shook her head and pulled her feet up underneath her. She grabbed a pillow from next to her on the couch and held it close to her chest.

"How did Will handle hearing all about your history with Lucas?" Maya asked.

"He was really quiet," Riley said. "He just listened and said he needed time to process everything."

"Do you think he's going to have a problem now with you and Lucas being friends?" Maya asked. Riley took a sip of tea from her mug and shrugged.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I'm not sure what he's going to think."

"What if he asks you to stop being friends with Lucas?" Maya asked. Riley looked down at the mug in her hand and ran her thumb down the handle. The blonde could tell that her best friend seemed to be really pondering the question.

"I don't know," Riley admitted.

"Would you stop being friends with him to save your relationship?" Maya asked.

"I like Will. I really do," Riley smiled. "He is so sweet, so caring, and so genuine. He makes me laugh. He makes me feel special."

"That's amazing, Riles. You should always feel like that," Maya insisted.

"But it's Lucas," Riley sighed. Maya smiled sympathetically. "Lucas was my first everything. He was the first boy I ever truly loved and the first boy I ever truly let myself be Riley around. He has always accepted all of my flaws and loved me for them. I guess there has always been a part of me that thought the two of us would get back together one day."

"So what's holding you back?" Maya asked.

"There is a part of me that's really falling for Will," Riley admitted. "I'm just so confused, Maya. I need a sign. I need there to be a moment where everything falls into place for me."

"Sometimes you have to make your moment," Maya said. "Sometimes you have to do what your heart is telling you. Deep in your heart, you know what you truly want."

"Why does being an adult have to suck so much?" Riley groaned. Maya reached out and grabbed her best friend's hand.

"Remember this," Maya said. "No matter what you choose or who you decide to be with, you will always have me. I will support whatever choice you make. There is nothing in the world that will make me stop loving you or being your best friend."

"I love you too Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Will," Riley smiled and opened the door to her apartment further. She gestured him inside and then closed the door behind them. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm so sorry about last night," Will apologized the minute the two sat down on the couch.

"Don't apologize," Riley shook her head. "I should be the one apologizing for not telling you sooner about my past with Lucas."

"I needed time to process everything," Will said.

"And?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does it change anything?"

"It changes everything," Will said. Riley's shoulders dropped because this was it. He was about to break-up with her. "It made me realize just how much you mean to me."

"What?" Riley widened her eyes, clearly surprised by his answer. She thought for sure that he was going to end their relationship.

"We've been together for a few weeks now and I just find myself falling for you more and more," Will admitted.

"Really?" Riley smiled and bit her lip.

"I don't want to lose you," Will admitted. "I want to see where this relationship goes."

"I do too," Riley nodded. Will reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No more secrets though," Will insisted. "If this is going to work, then we need to be completely honest with each other."

"I completely agree," Riley said.

"Well okay then," Will smiled. He leaned forward and Riley smiled right before their lips connected. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his and smiled at him. This felt right.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riles!" Maya waved at her best friend when she saw her walk into Topanga's. She noticed Will with her and waved the two over to join their friends around the couches.

"Hey guys," Riley greeted. She took a seat next to Zay and Will sat on the other side of her.

"Hey Will," Farkle waved at Riley's boyfriend.

"Hey," Will nodded.

"Where's Josh?" Riley asked, noticing the lack of her uncle.

"He's at work," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Why does that make you so mad?" Smackle asked. "He has to go to his job."

"He's just been working so much lately that I feel like I barely get to see him anymore," Maya explained. "I just miss him."

"I'm sorry Peaches," Riley smiled sadly. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"Where's Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"He's at work too," Zay said. "He was going to come but he got called in at the last minute."

"So," Maya raised an eyebrow at looked at Zay. "Is there something you want to tell all of us?"

"Uh," Zay scratched the side of his head. "Not that I can think of."

"Are you sure about that?" Maya asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"Pretty sure," Zay narrowed his eyes and leaned forward too. "Why? What do you know?"

"You know what I know," Maya said.

"I want to know what you know," Riley chimed in.

"I do too," Farkle said.

"Did you do something bad?" Smackle asked. Will looked between the friends and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you find out?" Zay asked, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Josh and I were out to dinner the other night and we saw you," Maya explained.

"I thought you said you've barely seen Josh," Zay raised an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Farkle!" Zay widened his eyes.

"I'm invested and want to know what's going on," Farkle shrugged his shoulders.

"Zay was with a girl!" Maya exclaimed.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and turned to face her friend. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not exactly," Zay shook his head and then turned to glare at Maya. "Thanks a lot blondie."

"You know we don't keep secrets from each other," Maya shrugged.

"You guys all tell each other everything?" Will chimed in. Everyone turned to face him and it almost felt like they forget he was sitting there.

"Pretty much," Smackle nodded.

"It's what has always kept us so close," Farkle said. "We've always been completely open with each other."

"We have a no secrets policy," Zay nodded.

"Oh," Will said. "Well that's cool."

"Hey," Farkle said and gestured to Will. "I'm really sorry about how pushy I was about knowing you. I had no idea that Charlie Gardner was your cousin or I wouldn't have pushed so much."

"You told them?" Will asked, turning to face Riley.

"Uh," Riley stuttered and bit her lip. "I told Maya."

"You did what?" Will widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Riley quickly apologized and rested her hand on his arm. "I didn't know it was a secret."

"I have to go," Will stood up and walked out of Topanga's.

"I'm sorry, Riles. I didn't know," Farkle shook his head but Riley just smiled at him.

"It's okay," Riley insisted and then quickly followed her boyfriend out of Topanga's. "Will!" She called and then saw him stop in his tracks.

"What?" Will asked.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Riley asked. "I'm sorry I told Maya. I didn't know it was a huge secret that Charlie is your cousin."

"Do you keep our personal conversations between us?" Will asked.

"What?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The things we talk about on our own, do you tell them all of that?" Will asked.

"Of course not," Riley shook her head. "They were kidding when they said we tell each other everything. We keep personal stuff to ourselves."

"You guys overshare," Will said.

"Excuse me?" Riley widened her eyes.

"Don't you think it's possible that you and your friends are too close?" Will asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"No," Riley shook her head. "They have been there for me through some of the toughest parts of my life. They're my family, Will."

"And a part of that family includes your ex-boyfriend," Will pointed out.

"You said you didn't have a problem with that," Riley scrunched her eyebrows together. "I asked you and you said that you were okay with it."

"Well maybe I'm not," Will said. "Maybe I'm not okay with how close your group is."

"Do you have a problem with my friends? Are you telling me that you want me to spend less time with them?" Riley asked. Will looked into her eyes and the two just stared at each other. Riley got her answer from his one look. Will was not a fan of her friends.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Lucas said. Riley looked up from where she was sitting on the steps outside of Topanga's and half smiled at her ex-boyfriend.

"Hi," Riley said. "What are you doing here? Zay said you had work."

"I just got off," Lucas said. "I was going to stop in for a coffee. I have some work I need to do at home and figured caffeine was the only way I would stay awake."

"Gotcha," Riley nodded. She looked down at her hands and let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked. Riley let out a bitter laugh and shook her head again.

"I probably shouldn't because apparently I share too much with my friends," Riley mumbled.

"What?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Who said that?"

"Will," Riley sighed.

"I'm sorry, Riley. That sucks," Lucas said.

"I don't know why I keep doing this to myself," Riley said.

"Doing what?" Lucas asked.

"Setting myself up to get hurt. I keep letting myself believe that everything is going great in my life and then it just crumbles," Riley explained. "Maybe I'm not destined to find a happy ending."

"I don't believe that at all," Lucas shook his head.

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"You have always been the one who believed in true love and happily ever after. You are the one who made us all believe that good things can happen to us. If you give up faith in a happy ending, then what do the rest of us have to believe in? You are one of the best people in the whole entire world. There is no way that you are going to end up miserable," Lucas insisted.

Riley felt a tear slip down her face and before she could brush it away, she felt Lucas reach up and brush the tear off her face. The two locked eyes and Riley felt her heart start to race. His green eyes still seemed to shine the way they always did when they were growing up. She bit her lip and tried to look away but something was pulling her in. Something about his gaze was holding her still in her spot. She felt herself slowly inching closer to him and he seemed to be moving closer to her.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. "We can't do this."

"Tell me to stop," Lucas whispered. He was still inching closer to her and her heart was racing a mile a minute. "If you want me to stop, tell me to stop. We don't have to do this." Riley looked into his eyes and saw him stop, only inches away from her face. This was wrong. She was with Will. She really liked Will. She was not a cheater but as Lucas looked into her eyes, she felt herself feeling tempted. Did she want him to kiss her?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

"Lucas," Riley whispered and placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Wait, don't."

"What?" Lucas asked, pulling back and blinking slightly.

"We can't do this," Riley shook her head. She scooted away slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. "This isn't right."

"The two of us have always been right," Lucas insisted. "We have always been right for each other."

"I'm with Will," Riley said.

"Do you love him?" Lucas asked. Riley opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it again. He moved slightly closer to her and she felt her heart start to race. "Does he make your heart race every time you see him? Does he make you smile so that those little dimples you always try to cover up but fail appear on your beautiful face? Does he make you bite your lip when you are trying to decide what you want to do or what you want to say?"

"Lucas," Riley shook her head and swallowed hard.

"I'm still in love with you," Lucas said. "I have been in love with you since the moment you stumbled on my lap on the subway when we were just in middle school. My feelings for you have never changed and they never will. I know you're the one for me."

"Why are you doing this?" Riley whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I've been trying to hold back how I feel for you because you're with Will and it's killing me. I can't hold it in any longer," Lucas said. He reached out and hesitantly grabbed her hand. "I'm in love with you, Riley Matthews. I want to be with you."

"But I'm with Will," Riley said. She felt dumbfounded and confused. She could hear the tremor in her voice and knew that she was trying to not only convince him but also herself.

"Tell me you don't feel the way I feel and I'll leave you alone," Lucas said. "Tell me you only want to be friends and I'll stop."

"I-," Riley stuttered and saw him slightly smirk.

"Take a day," Lucas said. "Take time to process all of this."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, before pulling back to smile at her.

"I'll see you," Lucas said. He walked into Topanga's and left Riley sitting there with her thoughts. Her cheek felt like it was on fire from where he kissed her. She was even more confused than she was before.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley?" Farkle asked, walking outside and seeing her sitting on the stairs by herself.

"Hey," Riley smiled.

"I got you something," Farkle said.

"Did you?" Riley asked. She looked at him and saw that he was holding a coffee cup in his hand. "Coffee?"

"It's hot chocolate," Farkle said. He handed it to her and then smiled. "A cup of hot chocolate has always been able to solve any problem."

"Thanks Farkle," Riley smiled and felt touched. Farkle always knew exactly what she needed.

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked. He walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sorry," Farkle sighed.

"For what?" Riley asked, turning to face him and raising an eyebrow at him. She took a sip of her hot chocolate while she waited for him to talk.

"Causing problems with you and Will," Farkle said.

"You didn't," Riley shook her head.

"I shouldn't have been so adamant to figure out who he was or to run my mouth the way I did before," Farkle insisted.

"It's okay Farkle," Riley said and rested a hand on his arm. "I promise I'm not mad at you."

"What's going on with you?" Farkle asked, nudging her side. "Something's been off with you lately."

"I feel like I was finally figuring everything out. It felt like for the first time in a while I knew exactly what I wanted in life. Then it just all got thrown for a loop," Riley sighed.

"Because of Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"I thought I was moving past him. I thought I finally found someone that would make me forget all of my feelings for him," Riley explained.

"Are you still in love with him?" Farkle asked.

"Maybe," Riley shrugged. "I'm not actually sure I ever stopped loving him."

"So what's holding you back?" Farkle asked.

"Will makes me happy too," Riley said. "I'm just so confused. I feel like everyone is telling me what to do and how to feel."

"Well don't listen to what other people are saying," Farkle insisted. "I know that we haven't helped because we have made it clear that we still want you two together but don't listen to us. It's time to put yourself first, Riley. You are always worried about everyone else's happiness. It's time to do what is going to make you happy for once."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Riley said.

"I know," Farkle nodded. "But at what cost? You're hurting yourself and not doing what's going to make you happy."

"I'm so tired," Riley sighed. Farkle scooted closer to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you," Farkle promised. "It's all going to be okay, no matter what you decide to do."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You did what?" Zay widened his eyes.

"I don't know what came over me," Lucas admitted. "We were talking and then I just leaned in to kiss her. It's like I couldn't control myself."

"Well you never have been able to control yourself around her," Zay smirked. He sat down on the couch with his best friend and watched as Lucas sighed.

"I shouldn't have done that," Lucas said. "She's with Will. I shouldn't have tried to make her a cheater."

"She didn't cheat though," Zay pointed out. "She stopped you."

"Is it bad I didn't want her to?" Lucas asked.

"You wanted her to want to kiss you?" Zay asked.

"More than anything," Lucas admitted. "I miss her so much."

"So, what are you going to do?" Zay asked.

"I'm going to give her time," Lucas said and then let out a deep sigh. "I can't keep pushing her. I'm afraid that if I keep pushing, I'm going to push her away."

"Do you really think you could push her away?" Zay asked. "It hasn't worked so far."

"I don't want to test the theory," Lucas said. "I don't want to see what happens if I keep pushing."

"So, what now?" Zay asked.

"Now I leave it up to Riley," Lucas said and then threw his head back on the couch. "Now I let Riley decide what she wants to do."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey Riley," Lucas greeted. Riley looked up from the papers she was grading and almost spilled the coffee all over them when she saw her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Post work coffee," Lucas said.

"If you're not careful then you may just get addicted to it," Riley teased.

"Says that girl drinking what is probably her second cup of the day," Lucas smirked. Riley looked down at her mug and blushed.

"Third," Riley admitted.

"Riley!" Lucas widened his eyes and laughed. "That's a lot of caffeine."

"I didn't sleep last night," Riley said. "I needed the caffeine to get me through the day."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "I didn't get much sleep either."

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I'm the one who is sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Riley asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"I came on too strong last night," Lucas said. "It wasn't fair of me to put you in that position. You're in a relationship and you're happy. It was wrong of me to try and kiss you."

"It's okay Lucas," Riley said. "I'm not mad."

"I just felt like I owed you an apology. I put you in a really uncomfortable position and almost made you do something that we both would have regretted for the rest of our lives," Lucas explained.

"You would have regretted it?" Riley asked. She could not help the slight twinge that her heart felt when he said that.

"Kissing you? Never," Lucas shook his head. She felt slightly relieved but raised an eyebrow. "I would have regretted the way we did it. I don't want the moment we reconnect to be when you're with another guy. When it happens and it will, I want us to both be single and ready for each other."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. She bit her lip and watched as he smiled before walking to get himself a coffee. He walked back to her table and then smiled.

"Bye Riley," Lucas said before turning to leave.

"Bye," Riley stuttered.

Riley watched him walk away and let out a breath she did not even realize that she was holding in. Lucas was saying everything that she wanted him to say during those four dark years. He was fighting for their relationship and that was all she wanted from him all those years ago. He finally realized that the two of them were meant for each other. Was it too late though? Had they run out of time? Was their moment gone?

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey," Maya smiled when she walked into the apartment.

"Hi," Riley waved at her and then took a sip of her tea.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked. She noticed the box sitting on the kitchen table and raised an eyebrow at her best friend. She walked over and took a seat across from her.

"Reminiscing," Riley shrugged.

"Is this your Lucas box?" Maya asked, looking inside.

"Yes," Riley nodded and smiled.

"You told me you threw this out last year!" Maya said, lifting her head and shooting her best friend a look.

"Did you actually think I could get rid of it?" Riley asked.

"Fair point," Maya nodded. She saw Riley lift out something and smirked. "Is that the head piece he gave you when the two of you rode the white horse together?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded and smiled. "I can't believe he actually got a horse."

"You were always his princess," Maya said.

"What am I going to do, Maya?" Riley asked, running her fingers over the material.

"Follow your heart," Maya said. "It's never let you down before. Don't stop listening to it now."

"That simple?" Riley asked.

"I think deep in your heart you know what you want more," Maya said. "Whatever that may be, I support it. If you decide you want to be with Will, then I'm your number one cheerleader. If you decide you want to get back together with Lucas, then I will work on some new nicknames for him."

"Maya," Riley shook her head and laughed.

"All that matters is your happiness," Maya said. "You come first."

"Farkle said something very similar," Riley said.

"That's because it's what's true," Maya said. "You always take care of us. Take care of yourself this time. It's okay to be selfish and go after what you want sometimes."

"Thanks Maya," Riley smiled at her best friend.

"That's what I'm here," Maya promised.

"How about pizza?" Riley suggested.

"With a bottle of wine?" Maya's eyes brightened.

"It's like you're reading my mind," Riley laughed.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Lucas was walking down the streets of New York and trying to clear his mind. He knew he was taking a big risk. He knew pushing Riley was more than either of them might be ready for. For some reason, he did not care though. He was finally doing something for himself and for their future. He knew Riley was his soulmate and that the two of them were meant to be together. He needed to fight for their future, even if it meant pushing Riley. He was so distracted that he did not snap out of it until he ran into someone.

"My bad," Lucas quickly apologized. He looked up and realized that he was looking at Riley's boyfriend.

"Lucas," Will said, clearly surprised.

"Hey Will," Lucas nodded. "Sorry for running into you, I was a little distracted."

"Me too," Will said. "No worries."

"I should-" Lucas pointed in the opposite direction but Will stopped him.

"Are you still in love with Riley?" Will asked.

"What?" Lucas asked, widening his eyes. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I'm not stupid," Will said and then rolled his eyes. "I see the way you look at her."

"I-," Lucas stuttered and then awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"I know the two of you have history but that's all it is. History," Will said.

"Excuse me?" Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not giving up on her," Will said. "Riley and I are going to have a future together. We are too perfect for each other not to."

"I'm not giving up on her either," Lucas said. "She and I are meant to be together."

"We'll see about that," Will said. He turned and walked away, leaving Lucas in stunned silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

"What's with you?" Farkle asked. Lucas looked up and noticed that Farkle was sitting on the couch with Zay and Smackle. Maya was curled up with on a chair and had her legs tucked underneath her.

"You kind of look like a walking zombie," Zay pointed out.

"Yeah," Smackle agreed. "Something about you looks off."

"I mean," Maya shrugged her shoulders and then smirked. "You never look normal to me, so I didn't really notice."

"Thanks guys," Lucas rolled his eyes and then dropped down on the other chair. "You really are great friends. I can always count on you for the confidence boost."

"So, what happened?" Zay asked, deciding to ignore his best friend's sarcastic comment.

"I saw Will," Lucas said before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"With Riley?" Farkle asked.

"Nope," Lucas shook his head. "Just by himself."

"Did he like punch you in the face or something?" Maya asked, trying to inspect his face for any bruises. She knew that if it ever did come down to a physical fight that Lucas would win it, hands down.

"Why in the world would you think that?" Lucas asked, widening his eyes.

"You look so sad," Smackle said.

"It wasn't a pleasant conversation," Lucas sighed and then ran a hand over his tired face. "He like made it sound like we are in a competition for Riley's heart."

"You kind of are though," Zay pointed out and then winced when his best friend shot him a look. "What? It's true!"

"Well you can't blame him for fighting for Riley," Farkle said. "It's kind of what you're doing right now."

"What do I do?" Lucas groaned. "Do I keep pushing or trust that she's going to come around on her own?"

"You have to let her decide this on her own," Maya said. "If you keep pushing her, then she's just going to pull back. Let her decide what she really wants on her own. It's Riley, she knows what she's doing."

"Always remember that if you two are meant to be together, you will find your way back. Fate always works out that way," Zay said.

"You just have to give it time," Farkle added. "The two of you have never been great under pressure."

"I'm just afraid that if I give her too much time then she's going to choose Will," Lucas admitted. "I'm afraid that our time has run out and she's going to decide it's not me she wants to be with."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Well you look miserable," Charlie noted when he walked into the living room and saw Will draped across the couch.

"Thanks," Will rolled his eyes at his cousin and then sat up straighter.

"Let me guess," Charlie raised an eyebrow and then joined him on the couch. "This has something to do with Riley?"

"How do you know that?" Will asked, looking at his cousin confused.

"I have been through the misery of being in the middle of the Riley and Lucas love affair. You look how I felt most of my middle school life," Charlie explained. "It sucked being the odd man out of their gross love affair."

"There is no Riley and Lucas love affair," Will insisted. He could hear in his own voice that he was not just trying to convince Charlie of that, but himself as well.

"There will always be a Riley and Lucas love affair," Charlie rolled his eyes. "Those two have one of those loves that just won't die, no matter how much you want it to."

"She wants to be with me," Will said. "She said she wants to be with me, not him."

"Isn't there a part of you that doubts that every time you see the two of them together?" Charlie asked. "Don't you just want to punch the guy?"

"What will that solve?" Will asked. "Plus, if I punch Lucas then Riley will never forgive me."

"You may be right on that one," Charlie said. "Her friends have always been her soft spot."

"They are too close if you ask me," Will rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately that's not a group you can never come between," Charlie said. "Many have tried and many have failed. They even date within their group. I think Zay's the only one who has ever shown interest for someone that is not part of their friend group."

"So what do I do?" Will asked.

"You beat Lucas Friar," Charlie said. "You get the girl and make her doubt her feelings for him. You make Riley remember that she and Lucas are over."

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

 _"_ _I know you want to kiss me," Lucas smirked._

 _"_ _I do not," Riley shook her head but they could both hear that she was lying. She shoved her boyfriend's shoulder and the seventeen year old laughed at his girlfriend._

 _"_ _Oh really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to his girlfriend. She took one of her pillows from behind her on the bed and lifted it up in front of her face. "Are you seriously hiding from me?"_

 _"_ _We have to finish our homework!" Riley insisted. She knew that if she let Lucas kiss her then they would never finish their homework and she would be up late working on it._

 _"_ _Are you saying that homework is more important than your incredibly sexy boyfriend?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _Did you just refer to yourself as incredibly sexy?" Riley asked, raising an amused eyebrow._

 _"_ _Maybe I did," Lucas smirked. He took the pillow out of her hands and tossed it to the side. She bit her lip as he scooted even closer to her and before she knew it, their faces were inches apart. "Were you not thinking it?"_

 _"_ _Maybe I was," Riley teased. "Maybe I always think you're incredibly sexy."_

 _"_ _I know I always think you're incredibly beautiful," Lucas insisted. Riley blushed as he pushed her down on the bed. She let out a giggle as he hovered over her and then leaned down to kiss her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Things started to get heated quickly between the young couple and Riley felt herself reaching for the hem of his shirt. He pulled back and looked into her eyes._

 _"_ _What?" Riley asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She reached down to straighten her shirt but Lucas grabbed her hand to stop her._

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked. "We can stop if you want."_

 _"_ _I'm sure," Riley nodded. The two had been talking about taking the next step in their relationship for a while now but the timing never seemed right. They were two months away from graduation and they both knew that they wanted their first times to be with each other. They both felt secure and comfortable with the other and felt like they were ready._

 _"_ _Are you absolutely positive?" Lucas asked. Riley smiled at the concern in his eyes and reached up to rest a hand on his cheek._

 _"_ _There is no one else I would want to take this moment with," Riley insisted. "I want it to be with you. I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too," Lucas said. Riley pulled his face down towards hers and kissed him with all the passion she was feeling. It was enough to convince him that she was being completely honest. They took the next step and it was a moment that neither would ever forget. It was a moment that they would cherish for the rest of their lives._

Riley jolted awake and sat up straight in her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a tired sigh. She closed her eyes and felt a few tears slip down her face. It almost felt like she was reliving that moment with Lucas again. She remembered their first time like it was just yesterday. She was always grateful that Lucas was the one she lost her virginity to. He made her feel safe, comfortable and incredibly beautiful. That moment made her feel like she was with the person that she was meant to spend her life with. It made her feel like forever was starting for them.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Riley was sitting in the living room and desperately trying to focus on the papers in front of her. She had so many papers to grade and a test to prepare for next week. She swore that she had been staring at the same test for the last ten minutes and had written nothing on it. She closed her eyes and threw her head back on the couch. She was so tired and so confused. Her mind was spinning with so many different thoughts and she just needed to clear them all away. She needed everything to sort itself out on its own.

Her mind kept going back and forth between Will and Lucas. She had been so certain of her feelings just a few weeks ago. She was certain that Will was the one she wanted to be with. She was sure that whatever she felt for Lucas was gone. Well maybe not gone, but brushed aside. She had believed in her heart that she could be happy with Will. She truly believed that she was going to be able to start fresh with someone new but one day it all changed. One day her feelings for Lucas just came flooding back and now she couldn't turn them off.

"I'm coming!" Riley called out when she heard a knock at the front door. She let out a frustrated groan and tossed the papers on the coffee table. She had wanted to be alone with her thoughts but apparently the universe had different plans for her. She walked over and swung the front door open. She was surprised to see Will standing on the other. "Will," she whispered.

"Hey," Will smiled and then gestured inside her apartment. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Riley nodded and opened the door further. "Of course you can. Please, come in."

"Thanks," Will said and then followed her inside.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Riley asked.

"No thanks," Will politely declined and then followed her to sit on the couch.

"How are you?" Riley asked.

"I owe you an apology," Will said and Riley raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"For how strong I came on with your friends. I was so blunt and rude. I shouldn't have said what I said," Will said.

"It's okay," Riley said. "I know they can come on a little strong."

"I talked to Charlie," Will blurted out.

"Oh?" Riley raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly in her seat. "About what?"

"About you and Lucas," Will said.

"What about us?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together. "What did he tell you?"

"He's under the impression that you're not over him," Will said. He tried to gauge her face for a reaction but she did a pretty good job at keeping it neutral. Whatever she was thinking in that moment, Will had no idea.

"And what do you think?" Riley asked. She was irritated that once again Charlie was trying to push his way into her life and make everything complicated for her. She thought those days were long over.

"I think he's right," Will said. He took a deep breath and then looked deep into her eyes. "I think the entire time that we've been together, you've been secretly pining after Lucas."

"I see," Riley nodded. "Have I done something that would make you think that?"

"What?" Will asked.

"Well you said the entire time we've been together, you thought I was secretly pining after Lucas. Lucas and I only recently became friends again so I don't know why you would think something like that," Riley explained. "I've never done anything to indicate that I am not completely with you, in my opinion at least."

"Oh don't be so naïve Riley," Will rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Riley narrowed her eyes and felt the anger in her start to rise.

"Everyone can see that he is still in love with you," Will snapped. "I'm not blind or stupid. I know what it looks like to be in love with someone else and Lucas Friar is in love with you."

"Do you trust me?" Riley asked.

"What?" Will asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"It's a simple question, Will. You either trust that I'm with you and that I am not pining after Lucas or you don't," Riley said. "So, do you trust me?"

"No," Will said after a moment of silence. Riley widened her eyes and slid back on the couch, away from him. "I don't trust you."

"Then we have a problem," Riley said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"I think we do," Will nodded. "I want to fix this though."

"I don't think you can fix this," Riley said. "How do you expect me to be with you after you just called me naïve and said that you don't trust me?"

"I was upset!" Will insisted.

"That's no right to say those kind of things to me," Riley said. "I don't want to be with someone who is going to treat me this way."

"So, what?" Will asked and then raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you going to run off and be with Lucas now?"

"This has nothing to do with Lucas!" Riley snapped. "I don't know why you are acting so jealous and possessive right now."

"I feel like since you and Lucas became friends again I have had to compete with him. The memory of Lucas Friar and the love you had for him is completely evident," Will explained.

"This is why we can't fix this," Riley said. "You are so hung up on what you think I am feeling. You haven't even asked me once how I'm actually feeling."

"How are you feeling?" Will asked. Riley narrowed her eyes because she could hear the insincerity in his voice.

"Why are you letting Charlie control what you think? Why are you even listening to him?" Riley asked. "I knew him in middle school. Middle school, Will! Do you know how much I've changed since then? Do you know how much my relationship with Lucas has changed since then?"

"He seems to have a good idea about your relationship with Lucas," Wil said. "He seems to know what is really going on between the two of you."

"So you're just going to take his word over mine? I have told you that there is nothing going on with Lucas but you're choosing to not believe me," Riley said.

"He's my cousin! Why would he want to hurt me?" Will asked.

"I'm your girlfriend," Riley narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would I want to hurt you?"

"You tell me," Will shrugged. Riley took a long, deep breath and then walked over to the front door. She swung it open and looked over at him.

"You need to go," Riley said.

"What?" Will widened his eyes. "We are still talking about this."

"There isn't anything left to talk about," Riley said. "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Will asked.

"I want to be with someone who trusts me. I want to be with someone who can trust me when I tell them that they are the person I want to be with," Riley said. "I don't think you are ever going to trust me."

"So you are just giving up?" Will asked.

"I'm doing what I think is right," Riley said. "This doesn't feel right anymore."

"So this is just it?" Will asked, walking closer to her. "You are going to give up on us because of Lucas?"

"I'm breaking up with you for me," Riley said. "I'm doing what's right for me."

"He's going to hurt you again," Will said. "He's going to leave you miserable like he did before."

"Goodbye Will," Riley said. She watched as he sent her one last look and then walked out of the apartment.

After she closed the door, Riley rested her back against the door. She closed her eyes and slid down to the floor. A few tears fell down her face and she ran her fingers through her hair. Will was the first guy that she had truly cared about since her break-up with Lucas. He made her feel happy and he made her comfortable. She knew that it was going to be hard moving on from her feelings from Lucas but Will was the first guy that she thought she could do that with.

She tried to pretend that her feelings for Lucas were gone. She tried to bury them deep inside but it was proving more and more difficult each day. Then Will completely caught her off guard with his accusations and anger. Maybe she should have done something different. Maybe she should have distanced herself from Lucas to give their relationship a real try. She didn't want that though. She never wanted to be in a world where she and Lucas were on the outs.

Riley was having one of those moments where she wondered if the universe was trying to send her a message. She was wondering if the sudden appearance of Charlie Gardner and his need to ruin everything was a sign from the universe. Maybe it was showing her that she wasn't supposed to move on from Lucas. Ever since Lucas moved back to New York, Riley felt like the two of them were finding their way back to each other. Maybe this was the way things were supposed to be between them now.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Riley?" Maya called out.

"In here," Riley's muffled response came. Maya raised an eyebrow and walked in the direction of her best friend's bedroom. When she got inside, she saw her curled up in the bed and staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Riles?" Maya asked and then walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Will and I broke up," Riley said.

"What? Why?" Maya widened her eyes and then rested a hand on Riley's back. "Are you okay?"

"He didn't trust me," Riley said.

"What?" Maya snapped. "Why? Is this because of Lucas?"

"This is exactly because of Lucas," Riley said and then sat up. "Charlie put these doubts in Will's mind and he has been questioning my feelings for him ever since. He didn't trust me when I told him that he was the one I wanted to be with."

"Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head. "I get upset but then I remind myself that this is for the best. I tell myself that I need to be with someone who respects me and who trusts me."

"Well scoot over," Maya said. She watched as Riley slid over in the bed and then jumped under the covers with her. "We are going to watch a crappy movie, stuff our faces with terrible food, drink lots of wine and forget about boys for the night."

"Sounds perfect," Riley agreed. She watched as Maya grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flipped on the television she had in her room. She settled on some old romance movie and then looked over at her best friend.

"It's going to be okay Riles," Maya promised.

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so," Maya nodded. "No matter what happens, you are going to be okay."

"Of course I will be," Riley said. "I always have you."

"Forever," Maya promised. Riley smiled at her best friend once more and then turned her attention to the screen in front of her. She knew that no matter what happened, she would always have Maya by her side.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Hey you," Farkle said. He walked into Riley's classroom and saw her grading papers.

"Hey Farkle," Riley smiled at her friend. She noticed Zay walk in after him and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Zay."

"Hey sunshine," Zay waved at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Riley asked.

"We were having lunch and we were near the school," Farkle said.

"We figured we would stop in to see our favorite teacher," Zay added.

"Well I always like a nice surprise," Riley smiled.

"Plus we got you donuts!" Zay pulled a bag out from behind his back and placed it on her desk.

"You did?" Riley's eyes brightened and she looked inside the bag. She was about to grab one but then looked up, raising an eyebrow at her two best guy friends. "What's all of this about?"

"What are you talking about?" Farkle asked.

"What are you two up to?" Riley narrowed her eyes. They both had taken a seat in the two desks in front of hers and they shared a look.

"Can't we just do something nice for you?" Zay asked. Riley just raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on the desk. "Alright, Maya told us."

"Zay!" Farkle groaned and slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry," Zay winced. "She was giving me that look. The look that makes it really hard to keep stuff from her."

"That's why you look away!" Farkle rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to the brunette and could see her watching them in amusement.

"Don't stop on my account," Riley insisted.

"How are you?" Zay asked.

"I'm okay," Riley shrugged. "I think I'm more disappointed than anything."

"Disappointed in how it all ended?" Farkle asked.

"Disappointed in how he turned out," Riley said. "I really liked him."

"I'm sorry Riley," Zay said.

"Me too," Farkle nodded.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Riley shrugged. She saw the two of them looking at her intently and she raised an eyebrow. "Does he know?"

"Does who know?" Zay asked.

"You know who I'm talking about," Riley said.

"We haven't told him yet," Farkle shook his head.

"We figured that you would want him to know when you're ready," Zay added.

"Thanks guys," Riley smiled at the two of them.

"Now for the real reason we came here," Zay said.

"Oh?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "I thought checking on me was the real reason?"

"Well that," Farkle said and then smirked.

"And?" Riley asked.

"And we went to know if you want us to kick his ass for you?" Zay asked. Riley burst out laughing and shook her head at the two of them.

"You guys," Riley laughed. The laughter was contagious and the other two started to laugh along with her.

"We're serious!" Farkle insisted.

"That's what makes it even funnier," Riley laughed. "I honestly believe you guys would."

"If anyone hurts our sunshine then there is a price to pay," Zay added.

"I love you guys," Riley smiled.

"And we love you," Farkle promised.

"And would love to beat up some guy for you," Zay said.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

Over the next week and a half Riley kept her distance from Lucas. She knew that he had found out about her and Will but she was not ready to confront that issue yet. She was trying her best to figure out exactly what she wanted before she caused any more confusion. She knew that she was in love with Lucas. She knew that her feelings for him were real and genuine. She just wasn't sure she wanted to open that door again. She wasn't sure that she was ready to completely open herself up to Lucas again.

That's why she was pacing outside of his apartment. For the last fifteen minutes she found herself standing outside of his apartment. She would lift her hand to knock and then drop it to her side. She would pace right and then turn to pace left. Then she would repeat the cycle all over again. She was scared. She wasn't sure why she was even outside his apartment. She wasn't even sure what she was doing right now. She heard his front door open and saw him standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed, widening her eyes in surprise.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to actually knock on the door," Lucas said.

"How did you know I was out here?" Riley asked.

"You're wearing heels," Lucas gestured to her heeled boots.

"Crap," Riley muttered.

"Do you want to come inside?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sure," Riley nodded.

"How are you?" Lucas asked once the two were inside. "I heard about your break-up."

"I'm okay," Riley shrugged. "It was all really quick."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said.

"No you're not," Riley shook her head. "You wanted us to break-up since the moment you met him."

"I never wanted you to get hurt though," Lucas insisted.

"I know that," Riley nodded. "I know you have never wanted that."

"So, what now?" Lucas asked.

"Now I say I'm sorry," Riley said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Lucas asked, confused by her apology.

"For how I broke up with you all those years ago. I'm sorry for just ending things between us and never giving you a real reason why. I'm so sorry that I made you believe that I didn't love you anymore," Riley explained.

"You don't have to apologize," Lucas shook his head.

"But I do," Riley nodded. "I should have never just broken up with you like that. I should have never broken up with you to begin with."

"What are you saying?" Lucas asked, taking a step closer to her. Riley felt her heart start to race and butterflies fill her stomach.

"I'm saying I'm sorry and that I made a mistake all those years ago," Riley said. Lucas took another step closer to her and they were only inches apart at this point. Riley looked up into his eyes and could see the love he felt for her. They were looking at her intensely and made her blush under his gaze.

"I love you," Lucas whispered. "Do you still love me?"

"Lucas," Riley whispered. She looked into his eyes and let the question linger between them. She knew however she answered him next was going to change their entire relationship. Lucas lifted up his hands and cupped her face in his own. He leaned forward and their lips were only inches apart.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Lucas asked. She could feel his breath on her face and her eyes darted from his face to his lips. "Do you want me to stop?" Riley looked into his eyes again and asked herself the question in silence. Did she want him to stop? Could she tell him that she still loved him?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

"I'm not going to kiss you," Lucas said. Riley widened her eyes and stepped back slightly. His hands fell from her face and he could see the disappointment written all over her face. He knew in that moment she wanted him to kiss her and it filled him with a happiness he hasn't felt in a long time.

"You're not?" Riley raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you said you still wanted to be with me? I thought you wanted to kiss me?"

"I do," Lucas nodded. "I want to kiss you and be with you more than anything else in the world."

"Then what's stopping you?" Riley asked.

"You just broke up with your boyfriend. You are still going through the process of moving on from him," Lucas explained. Riley's eyes softened as he started to explain himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, it's that he wanted to respect her.

"Lucas," Riley whispered.

"I want us to get to know each other again," Lucas said. "I want the two of us to take this time and reconnect. We are completely different people now than we were back then. I want the two of us to take this time to rebuild our communication and trust."

"You do?" Riley asked. She felt tears form in her eyes because he was so sweet and so genuine. She could tell just how much he cared about her and that he was willing to wait for her to be ready for them.

"I want you to be happy," Lucas insisted. "All I have ever wanted in life was to make you happy."

"You make me happy," Riley promised. "You always have."

"Then let's rebuild the bond we have. Let's get to know each other all over again," Lucas said.

"I'd really like that," Riley agreed.

"Well then," Lucas smirked and stretched out a hand in between the two of them. Riley raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. "Hi, my name is Lucas Friar. I'm from Texas."

"Well hello Lucas," Riley laughed and grabbed his hand before shaking it. "I'm Riley Matthews."

"Nice to meet you city girl," Lucas said.

"You too subway boy," Riley smiled wide. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was absolutely in love with this moment. It was a moment that she would remember for the rest of her life. It was the beginning of something new for them.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Are you two dating now?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley shook her head and then took a sip of her wine. "We are getting to know each other."

"Getting to know each other?" Smackle repeated. "Don't you two know each other better than most people?"

"We do," Riley nodded and laughed. "We are two completely different people now than who we were in high school. We don't want to rush anything or force a relationship because of our previous relationship."

"Was this your idea?" Maya asked, curling her feet underneath her on the couch. "This seems like something you would come up with."

"This was actually Lucas's idea," Riley said.

"Really?" Maya raised an eyebrow, surprised by her best friend's confession.

"He is a sweet guy," Riley said.

"So you keep saying," Maya smirked.

"Are you happy?" Smackle asked.

"I am," Riley nodded. "I feel really good about where everything is in my life right now."

"Then we are happy for you," Maya insisted. She held up her wine glass and cleared her throat. "To Riley and Lucas. May this journey to a relationship take a lot shorter than their last journey."

"Peaches," Riley rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"Don't interrupt," Maya playfully glared at her best friend. "The two of you have always been meant for each other and I can't wait to see where this journey goes this time."

"Cheers!" Smackle insisted.

"Cheers!" Riley agreed. The three best friends clinked their glasses together and then took a sip of their wine.

"Remember," Smackle said and the two girls turned to look at her. "No trips to Texas if you are trying to get together."

"Smackle!" Riley shrieked and Maya burst out laughing. Soon the three girls were laughing uncontrollably and Riley loved it. She knew that no matter what happened in her relationship with Lucas, she would always have her best girlfriends and that was more than okay with her.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Knock knock," Lucas said and then peeked his head into her classroom.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed and smiled at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got lunch for you," Lucas said. He lifted the bag up in the air and then placed it on her desk.

"You didn't have to do that," Riley said. She was touched that he thought to buy her lunch and was excited about spending her lunch break with him.

"I wanted to," Lucas insisted. He pulled over a chair she had in the corner of the room and sat it in front of her desk. "These are a lot more comfortable to sit in then the little desks."

"I can't believe you ever actually fit in them," Riley teased.

"Oh please," Lucas playfully rolled his eyes. "I was not that big!"

"I don't think you were ever a small child," Riley insisted.

"You have seen the baby pictures my mom showed you," Lucas said. "The ones she tortured me with."

"They were adorable!" Riley said. "You were so adorable."

"Were?" Lucas playfully raised an eyebrow.

"You are far more adorable now," Riley said and then blushed. "A whole lot more adorable."

"Well you are beautiful always," Lucas said. Riley blushed and bit her lip at his compliment. He always knew exactly what to say.

"So, what did you buy?" Riley asked, gesturing to the bag of food. Lucas smirked because he could see just how flustered she was and decided to not push it anymore. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"A sandwich and a coke," Lucas said as she slid her the sandwich and can of coke.

"Lucas," Riley smiled because of the memories it brought back. It threw her back to the ski lodge when they decided to make their relationship official.

"I may have one more surprise for you," Lucas smirked.

"You didn't," Riley shook her head. She saw him pull out a clear plastic container and her heart immediately started to race with love. "You got me a piece of chocolate cake."

"I seem to remember you having a love for it," Lucas said.

"I do," Riley nodded. "It has special meaning to me."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, a smile slowly creeping up on his face.

"Yeah," Riley said. The two locked eyes and no words were spoken. No words were needed in that exact moment. The gesture from Lucas and the smile on Riley's face was all they needed to know that this was the beginning. Their love was still there. The complete understanding of the other and what made the other happy was still there. They knew that they were headed in the right direction.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Pizza!" Zay said.

"No way," Farkle shook his head. "We just had pizza the other night."

"How about Chinese food?" Maya suggested.

"I feel like we eat a lot of Chinese food too," Riley said. She rested her head on the top of the couch in Zay and Lucas's living room and let out a frustrated sigh. They had been debating for the last twenty minutes what they should eat for dinner and so far they were unsuccessful.

"This is hopeless," Lucas groaned.

"Burgers!" Smackle called out.

"I'm with Smackle," Josh said. "Burgers sound delicious."

"I could go for that," Riley nodded. She heard the others voice their agreements and they were finally satisfied with their decisions.

"Before we go out," Smackle said. "Farkle and I have an announcement to make."

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Maya widened her eyes.

"What?" Farkle widened his eyes at turned to face his fiancée. "Are you?"

"What?" Smackle shot him a look. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Then what's the big announcement?" Riley asked, trying to erase some of the uncomfortable tension that just filled the room.

"We set a date!" Smackle exclaimed.

"You did?" Riley asked, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"When?" Maya shrieked.

"June twentieth," Farkle said. He wrapped an arm around Smackle's waist and kissed the side of her head.

"That's amazing!" Zay said.

"A summer wedding is going to be so much fun," Lucas chimed in.

"That's only seven months away," Josh noted.

"Well we waited to tell you guys until we knew for sure that we were able to book the hall. They called this morning and told us that we got it," Smackle explained.

"That's so exciting!" Riley exclaimed. "There is so much to do."

"I'm going to need both of your help so much," Smackle said to both Riley and Maya.

"Absolutely," Maya nodded.

"Whatever you need," Riley agreed.

"Look," Zay said and everyone turned to face him. "I'm so happy for the both of y'all. I love the two of you lots but I will be much more supportive in wedding plans with a burger in my stomach."

"I'm with Zay," Josh smirked. "I haven't eaten since like breakfast and I'm starving."

"Let's go," Lucas suggested.

"Then when we get back Zay can tell us all about his new girlfriend," Maya smirked as she headed in the direction of the front door.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zay insisted but no one believed him.

"Whatever you say man," Lucas laughed at his best friend.

"Y'all suck," Zay said as he pulled the front door closed behind him and locked the door.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Did you have fun tonight?" Lucas asked after Riley let the two of them into her apartment. Maya decided to spend the night at Josh's place so Lucas offered to walk her home. She knew that she was okay to walk herself home but she liked the idea of spending a little extra time with him.

"I did," Riley nodded. "Did you?"

"Of course," Lucas said and then smiled at her. "I was with you."

"You are way too good with your words," Riley blushed. She gestured towards the kitchen and then turned back to face Lucas. "Can I get you anything? Water? A beer?"

"A beer would be nice," Lucas said. Riley nodded and then walked off towards the kitchen.

Lucas sat down on the couch and then tossed his jacket on the chair sitting next to the couch. He listened as she scurried around in the kitchen and for some reason nerves filled his body. It had been about two weeks since they decided to get to know each other and everything was going great so far. They talked on the phone sometimes and would grab coffee together. It almost felt like they were starting to get to know each other again on a different level. He was enjoying every second of it.

It also made him feel ready to take that next step with her. He was ready to be more than just friends with her. He wanted to hold her hand and take her out on dates. He wanted to kiss her and hold her close to him. He wanted to call her his girlfriend and start to build their future together. He was hesitant though. He was worried about where she stood on the topic. He knew he could just ask her but he didn't want to mess anything up between them.

"Here you go," Riley said and then handed him the beer. She sat down with a wine glass in her hand and smiled at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look really deep in thought," Riley said. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Lucas said. Riley smiled and then took a sip of her wine to stop herself from biting her lip.

"Oh?" Riley asked, a nice pink tint filling her cheeks.

"I'm always thinking about you," Lucas insisted.

"Lucas," Riley whispered. She watched him place the beer bottle on the table so she placed the wine glass on the table next to it. He scooted closer to her and she felt her heart start to speed up as he got closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"I want to be with you," Lucas said. "I want to be together."

"You do?" Riley whispered. Lucas reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, so she responded by resting her head in his hand. She closed her eyes for a second, relishing the feel and when she opened her eyes she could see him looking at her intensely. She moved closer to him and reached out to rest a hand on his chest. "Your heart is racing," she quietly said.

"You make my heart race," Lucas said. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. He could feel her heart racing a mile a minute and she rested her hand on top of his.

"You make my heart race too," Riley said. "You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucas insisted.

"Kiss me," Riley whispered.

"What?" Lucas widened his eyes.

"I want you to kiss me," Riley said.

Lucas looked at her once more and could see that she really meant it. He cupped her face in his hands and gently pulled her closer to him. Their faces inched closer to each other and then Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. Riley gasped in surprise but instantly responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They could feel the fireworks exploding in their chests and knew that this was exactly where they belonged. They knew that this was right. The love and the passion between them was still there.

"I love you," Lucas whispered. Riley pulled back slightly and Lucas could see the flustered look on her face. She looked startled and her eyes were wide. He quickly winced and slid back slightly on the couch. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't apologize," Riley insisted. She moved closer to him on the couch again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Riley," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too," Riley said. She saw the stunned look on his face but closed the gap between them. Their lips connected again and everything just felt right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay for Rucas being back together! I mean it had to happen eventually, right? Yay for happiness! Now for a little bit of sad news, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue! I know, I know! I have loved writing this story so much but this was always where I planned for it to come to an end. I will save all my rambling for the next chapter but I can't even begin to tell you all how amazing you are for all of your support! Before I start rambling, let's head back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

Riley slowly opened her eyes and let out a long yawn. Her eyes wandered over to her clock and she realized that it nine-thirty. She momentarily panicked that she was late for work and then remembered that it was Saturday. She went to toss the covers off her body to start her day when she realized that there was a heavy arm holding her down. Her eyes drifted over to the left and she smiled at the sight. Lucas was sound asleep and had his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. She resisted the urge to reach out and run a hand down his cheek.

She stayed there and watched as he slept. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His mouth was slightly open and he would occasionally let out a snore. She blushed when she realized that last night was the first night the two of them ever shared a bed for the whole night. All they did was talk and occasionally get distracted with a make out secession but they didn't go further than that. Riley was grateful that he didn't push. It's not like it would have been their first time but they both agreed that they wanted to take things slow. She felt right about their decision. They had lots to still learn about each other and so far she felt like they were headed in the right direction.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Lucas's sleepy voice startled her out of her thoughts. She widened her eyes and then blushed when she realized she had gotten caught.

"Maybe," Riley shrugged. Lucas pulled her closer and then pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed contently and wrapped an arm around his waist before pulling back to rest her head on his chest.

"Good morning," Lucas whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning," Riley looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and then leaned down to kiss her again.

"How did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Good," Riley said as she started to trace circles on his chest. "Really good."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"I like sleeping next to you," Riley said. "It comforts me."

"Me too," Lucas said. Riley looked up at him again and smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have bed head," Riley teased. Lucas lifted up a hand and ran his fingers through his short hair. She laughed and ran her own fingers through his hair. "It's cute."

"Cute?" Lucas repeated, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Very cute," Riley nodded.

"Well you look really cute when you first wake up," Lucas said. He started to lean over her and she giggled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"That tickles," Riley laughed. "Your new love for facial hair tickles."

"Do you like the beard?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think I would call it a beard," Riley said. She lifted up a hand and ran it over the scruff on his cheek. "More like scruff."

"Should I grow a full beard?" Lucas asked, kissing the hand that was on his cheek.

"I mean if you want," Riley said and then added. "But I kind of like the scruff."

"Well I kind of like you," Lucas said.

"I kind of like you too," Riley blushed as he leaned down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him even closer.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"Well look who is finally awake!" Maya exclaimed and then raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "I had to make the coffee on my own."

"Sorry," Riley smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Maya asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I always smile," Riley insisted and walked over to the coffee pot. "Why aren't you at Josh's?"

"I came home because I needed to tell you something," Maya said.

"What's that?" Riley asked, turning back around to face her best friend. Maya bit her lip so Riley just raised an eyebrow in return. After a minute of silence, Maya lifted up her left hand and Riley gasped. "You're engaged!" She shrieked and rushed over to hug her best friend.

"I'm engaged!" Maya nodded. The smile on her face was radiant and she looked like the happiest girl in the world. "Josh proposed to me last night when we all went our separate ways."

"Peaches," Riley whispered and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so happy for you! You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married," Maya nodded. Riley pulled her into a tight hug and Maya squeezed back just as tight. "I'm officially going to be your aunt," she teased. Riley pulled back and playfully rolled her eyes.

"How about we just stick to best friend?" Riley asked.

"That I can do," Maya nodded. "I'm so happy Riles."

"I'm so happy for you," Riley said.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, walking into the kitchen and startling the two girls. Maya's eyes widened and she quickly looked over at her best friend. Riley blushed and looked down at her lap.

"What is he doing here?" Maya asked.

"Uh," Riley winced and shared a look with Lucas. "He sort of stayed over last night."

"He what?" Maya shrieked. She looked between the two after Lucas moved to sit with Riley and raised an eyebrow at them. "Are you two back together?"

"We are," Lucas nodded. Riley smiled up at him and then leaned over to kiss him, before pulling back and seeing him smile in return.

"Really?" Maya asked. They looked over and could see the look of excitement on her face.

"Really," Riley nodded.

"Finally!" Maya exclaimed. "Zay owes me twenty bucks."

"What?" Riley asked.

"Did you guys bet on when we would get back together?" Lucas asked.

"Uh," Maya widened her eyes and then quickly shook her head. "No. Never. I just lent him twenty bucks the other day and he never paid me back."

"Sure," Riley nodded but laughed anyway.

"So much good is happening in our lives right now," Maya said.

"Lots to be excited about," Riley agreed. She looked up and shared a smile with Lucas.

"And it's only the beginning," Lucas nodded.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I have something to show you," Lucas said.

"You do?" Riley asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at him. He quickly got up from his couch and left the living room without a word. She watched him go and confusion filled her mind. She saw him walk back in and then he sat down with her again.

"Okay," Lucas said as he turned to look at her. "Do you remember the ski lodge?"

"Of course I do," Riley nodded. "It's where we finally gave in to what we both wanted."

"Well do you remember what you gave me?" Lucas asked.

"Didn't I give you a leaf?" Riley asked.

"You did," Lucas smiled and then showed her the leaf. Her eyes softened and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You kept it?" Riley asked.

"Of course I kept it," Lucas nodded. "I have kept the leaf and your words close to me all these years. I always knew that we would find our way back to each other. Even on the darkest of days, I knew that you were the one I have always been meant for."

"I can't believe you kept it," Riley whispered. She scooted closer and grabbed his hand in her own. "Did you ever doubt for a second that we wouldn't find our way back?"

"I mean maybe slightly after the break-up," Lucas teased.

"I'm serious," Riley nudged his side.

"I honestly didn't," Lucas shook his head. "I guess there was always a part of me that knew we had built something so great for it to just be over. I guess I kind of figured that we were going to have to find our way back to it on our own."

"It kind of makes our story more romantic," Riley admitted.

"How do you think?" Lucas asked.

"It shows that the love we have is real," Riley said. "Even apart and with other people, we still wanted us. It wasn't just some middle school crush that would eventually fizzle away. What we have is honest and true."

"I love you," Lucas promised.

"I love you too," Riley leaned forward and kissed him. She smiled as she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder as they looked at their interlaced hands and the leaf. Even the struggles couldn't keep them apart.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"I feel like we have a lot to toast to," Zay said.

"That is because we do," Maya nodded.

"Here we go," Riley said as she walked into the living room with Lucas by her side. She handed out the champagne glasses and Lucas poured champagne into each of the glasses.

"Alright," Zay said and held up his glass. "To Farkle and Smackle."

"What?" Smackle laughed. "Why us?"

"Let me finish," Zay shot her a look and she lifted her free hand up in the air. Farkle wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "To Farkle and Smackle on finally setting a wedding date. I feel like we have been waiting a long time for this wedding and it's finally here. I cannot imagine two people in the world being better suited for either of you. Here's to y'all."

"To Smackle and Farkle!" Everyone cheered and then took a sip of their drinks. Farkle and Smackle shared a kiss before smiling at their friends.

"My turn!" Riley lifted her glass and then turned to smile at her best friend and uncle. "To Maya and Josh. We waited endlessly as you played that long game and believed in the whole someday thing. Well your someday is finally here and we are so excited for the two of you. You deserve nothing but happiness and we can't wait to watch you get married."

"To Maya and Josh!" The friends all cheered before taking a sip from their drinks. Maya looked up at Josh, who smiled down at her. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"To Riley and Lucas," Farkle said as he lifted his glass. "I don't even know where to start with the two of you. You have shown us and everyone around us that true love really never dies. If you believe in your heart that you are meant for someone, then you will always find your way back to the other. The two of you have been meant for each other since you met that day on the subway and you continue to prove it every day. Here's to finally figuring it out!"

"To Riley and Lucas!" Everyone exclaimed and then took another sip. Lucas and Riley shared a sweet smile before their lips met for a kiss.

"So much love," Smackle gushed.

"I have one last toast," Lucas said.

"What's that?" Zay asked.

"To friendship," Lucas said. "We have all been through so much in life. The good and the bad. We have fallen apart and fallen together. No matter where we have gone in life, we have always had each other. This is a forever group. A group that will only continue to grow as we get older. I love you guys."

"Best friends forever," Riley said and everyone agreed. They all finished off the drinks in their glasses and shared a smile. They really were best friends forever.

"Oh and by the way," Zay smirked. "Maya was right. I do have a girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Maya shrieked and everyone laughed. The laughter was contagious and everyone could feel the love in the room.

Riley watched as her best friends grilled Zay on his new relationship and she stepped back to take it all in. Everyone was so happy. Everyone was in love or finding their way to love. She looked over at her boyfriend as he laughed at something Zay said. He looked so carefree. When she first ran into him all those months ago, he seemed completely different. His eyes lacked the happiness that they always did. His smile never fully met his eyes and it broke her heart. This was the Lucas she always remembered. This was the Lucas she was in love with.

"Hey," Lucas walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey," Riley said.

"Hi," Lucas smirked.

"Hi," Riley laughed.

"You look happy city girl," Lucas said. Riley wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded.

"I am happy," Riley insisted. He brushed a piece of hair off her face and smiled at her.

"You remember those moments you told me about? The ones that we would always remember?" Lucas asked.

"I do," Riley nodded.

"This is definitely one of those moments," Lucas said. "You here in my arms will forever be one of my favorite moments. Being with you is all I have ever wanted."

"No more waiting," Riley shook her head. "We have waited long enough for us."

"I love you Riley Matthews," Lucas whispered.

"I love you too Lucas Friar," Riley promised. He leaned down and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their lips connected.

The fireworks exploded in both of their chests and they knew that this was exactly where they belonged. The chatter of their friends disappeared and for the moment it was just the two of them. They were in a bubble filled with love and passion. Everything between them felt right and it was the way it was meant to be. If you asked either of them, there was not a single doubt in their minds about where they belonged. They knew that they belonged together and that was exactly where they intended to stay for the rest of their lives. Together, they could do anything and they would do anything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe this is the last chapter in this story! I feel like it was just yesterday that I came up with the idea and now it is the end! Thank you all so much for your support throughout this story. All the reviews, favorites, follows, messages that I have received have been absolutely heartwarming! They have meant the world to me and have motivated me throughout this story. I cannot thank you enough for your support. So now here it is, the final chapter in Waiting For A Moment! Thank you again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Epilogue**

"You look like you're about to pass out," Farkle raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I am not about to pass out," Lucas shot him a look.

"It's okay if you are," Zay insisted. "It may make you look less perfect."

"I'm not perfect," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Stop teasing him," Josh said

"Thank you Josh," Lucas smiled at his friend who nodded in return.

"You're just defending him because you were the exact same way on your wedding day," Farkle said.

"I was not!" Josh protested but knew there was no point. He remembered his wedding day and how much of a nervous wreck he was but one look at Maya and all those nerves vanished.

"Maybe if you sit down," Zay suggested.

"I don't want to sit," Lucas shook his head. For the last twenty minutes he had been pacing in the holding room. He had gotten his tux on and now all he could do was wait. The minutes seemed to be dragging on and he was feeling anxious. His eyes widened and he turned to face his three best friends.

"What's with the look?" Josh asked.

"What if she's not here?" Lucas asked and he suddenly felt like all the oxygen was leaving his lungs. "What if she decided that I'm not good enough for her? What if she found someone else and ran away?"

"I see you're still the same insecure western hero," Josh teased. Lucas shot him a look and he winced slightly. "Not a good time for jokes?"

"She's here," Farkle promised.

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked, turning around to face him.

"Because I saw her when she first got here. Before she went to go get ready. She was here and smiling," Farkle explained.

"See," Zay slapped his best friend on the shoulder. "There is absolutely nothing to be worried about."

"You're right," Lucas nodded.

"You're getting married man," Zay shook his shoulders. Lucas smiled at Zay's words and felt his heart start to race.

"I'm getting married," Lucas whispered. Today was the day he had been dreaming about his entire life. After getting back together two years ago, he was finally marrying the love of his life. He was finally going to be Riley Matthew's husband.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You look beautiful," Maya smiled wide at her best friend. Riley did a little twirl and then let out a soft giggle.

"It's not too much?" Riley asked, running her hands up and down the material of her dress.

"You look like a princess," Smackle insisted.

Riley smiled at her choice of words and then looked into the full length mirror. The top was strapless, tight across her upper body and slightly beaded. The bottom was long and made a circle around her feet. She truly looked like a princess. The right side of her hair was braided and pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She smiled at herself in the mirror and felt her heart start to race. She was getting married. She was finally getting married. She was going to be a wife.

"Are you nervous?" Maya asked.

"Honestly?" Riley asked and then shook her head. "Not really. I feel like this is the moment I have been waiting for my entire life. I feel like I have been waiting to marry Lucas since the moment I fell into his lap on the subway."

"You are officially going to be Mrs. Huckleberry," Maya teased. Riley rolled her eyes but laughed at her best friend.

"How about we stick to Mrs. Friar?" Riley said and then felt herself blush. Mrs. Friar. She was going to be Mrs. Friar. All those middle school doodles on the back of her notebook were finally coming true.

"Knock knock," Farkle's voice interrupted their conversation and everyone turned around to see him standing there.

"Hey honey," Smackle smiled at her husband.

"Hey," Farkle kissed her cheek as he walked into the room. He looked over at Riley and his eyes widened. "You look beautiful, Riles."

"Thanks Farkle," Riley smiled sweetly and watched as he reached into his pocket. They all saw him pull out a small box and then look at Riley.

"I have something for you," Farkle said. "Something from the groom."

"Lucas?" Riley asked, her eyes wide. Farkle nodded and then handed it to her. She curiously opened the box and then gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful diamond necklace with two interlocking hearts. There was little note inside and she felt her eyes well with tears.

"What is it?" Smackle asked.

"It's a necklace," Riley said and then she showed them all the necklace.

"That's beautiful," Maya said.

"There's a little note," Riley said. "It says 'the day our two hearts become one.'"

"He's such a romantic," Maya said.

"He always has been," Smackle agreed.

"It's just about time," Maya said when she noticed the time on her cell phone. Riley quickly latched the necklace on and then nodded. Smackle and Farkle walked out of the room and Maya turned to face her best friend. "Are you ready?"

"I am so ready," Riley agreed. Maya smiled at her best friend once more and then walked out of the room. Riley looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. This was it. This was the moment she became Mrs. Friar.

 **GirlMeetWorldRucas. GirlMeetsWorldRucas. .**

"You look absolutely beautiful honey," Cory said the moment he saw his daughter walk into the lobby.

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I have never seen a more beautiful bride in my entire life," Cory insisted and then smiled teasingly. "Besides your mom."

"Any last advice?" Riley asked.

"Just keep being you," Cory said. "It has worked for you this long in life. I am so proud of the young lady you have grown into. You are everything I could have asked for in a daughter and more."

"Daddy," Riley whispered and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I couldn't have asked for a better man for you to spend the rest of your life with. Lucas is going to be a great husband and I am so glad that you found him," Cory said.

"So you finally approve?" Riley teased, a sweet smile on her face.

"I've always approved," Cory admitted. "I just had to make sure that he was good enough. I had to make sure that he would do anything to be with you. That's my job as your father."

"I love you daddy," Riley said.

"I love you too honey," Cory promised. They saw the doors open and Maya turned around to wink at her best friend before heading down the aisle. Cory held out an arm and Riley looped her own arm through it.

The music that Riley would be walking down the aisle to started to play and she smiled at her dad once more. She faced forward and took a deep breath, time to get the show on the road. The two started to slowly walk down the aisle and the moment they did, Riley's eyes locked with Lucas's. She could see his eyes widen slightly and she bit her lip. She wanted to run down the aisle to meet him but knew it wouldn't be right. As she took each step, Riley felt like it was just her and Lucas in the room. They were the only two people that mattered in this moment.

She eventually made it down the aisle and then her dad placed her hand in Lucas's hand. They stood in front of their friends and families as the minister started to perform the ceremony. The two felt like there was no one else present at that moment. Their eyes stayed locked and they could feel their hearts beating inside their chests. This was the way it was supposed to be. They spent so much time fighting it but they knew that they would always get to this point. This was where they always belonged. Riley heard the minister say that it was time for her to start their vows. She smiled and squeezed Lucas's hand.

"Lucas," Riley started and then took a deep breath. "I don't even know where to begin. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Since I first rested my eyes on you, I knew that there was something special about you. I knew that you were someone that I wanted to be around. You've always been a safe place for me to run to. You've always loved me, even in my most insecure moments. You have made me feel like a princess every single day since we've met. I want to continue to grow with you and to keep creating our own moments. You are my happily ever after. You are my dream come true. I love you so much, Lucas Friar."

"Lucas?" The minister turned to smile at him.

"Well I don't know how to follow that," Lucas said and heard the chuckles from their loved ones. "When I first met you, I caught you. I promised you from that day forward, I would always catch you if you fell. I promise to continue to catch you for the rest of our lives. You always have seen me as more than what everyone else did. You always knew that there was more to me than I put forward. From the second we connected in the library, you never stopped believing in me. You always believed that there was something special about me. I have always wanted to be a better man because of you. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world. I promise that I will love you every single day for the rest of your lives. You are my real life princess."

Riley felt Lucas reach out and brush a tear off of her face. She whispered an I love you and then heard the minister start to recite the rest of their vows. They both promised to be there through sickness and in health. They vowed to be together in richer and poorer. She saw Lucas reach behind him to take the wedding band from Zay, who pretended that he lost it. Everyone laughed and then he finally gave in and handed him the wedding ring. Riley smiled as she took the wedding band from Maya. The minister asked Lucas if he took Riley to be his lawfully wedded wife and he smiled.

"I do," Lucas said before sliding the silver band onto Riley's finger. The minister turned to face Riley and asked if she took Lucas to be her lawfully wedded husband.

"I do," Riley nodded with a smile before sliding the gold band onto Lucas's finger.

"Well by the power's invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband wife!" The minister said before turning to face Lucas. "Lucas, you may now kiss your bride."

"I love you," Lucas whispered before pulling Riley into his arms and kissing her with all the love he was feeling in that moment. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he dipped her back slightly. They heard everyone cheering and she pulled back to smile at him.

"I love you too," Riley promised.

"May I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar!" The minister announced. Riley and Lucas turned to face everyone, their hands intertwined, and made their way down the aisle and towards the start of their futures. When they were alone, Lucas pulled Riley into his arms and kissed her again.

"I love you," Lucas whispered against her lips and then proceeded to kiss her all over her face. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too husband," Riley said.

"Husband," Lucas repeated and then smiled at her.

"You're stuck with me now mister," Riley teased. Lucas kissed her again before laughing.

"I think I'm okay with that," Lucas said before adding. "Wife."

"I like the sound of that," Riley said.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Lucas said as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "I have never seen a more beautiful person in my entire life."

"Lucas," Riley whispered. She reached out and ran a hand over his tux. "You look incredibly handsome yourself."

"We make quite the pair, don't we?" Lucas asked. She giggled before nodding and then leaning up to kiss him.

"We did it," Riley said as she leaned into him. "We made it, Lucas."

"We sure did," Lucas nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Any regrets?" Riley asked. "Anything you would change?"

"Not a single thing," Lucas shook his head. "How about you?"

"Nope," Riley agreed. "This is our love story."

"This is our moment," Lucas said. Riley smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

Life was all about making your own moments. Lucas and Riley had built a lifetime of moments. They had good moments together and bad moments together. Even in their darkest of times, their love was always strong enough to get them through. They always believed in their hearts that they would get to this moment. Their love story was just beginning. They would go on to build more moments and have a few children that would make their own moments. For now, they were happy. This was as perfect as it could get. Lucas Friar was in love with Riley Matthews and she felt the exact same way. This was only the beginning for the new Friar's. Their life together was just beginning.


End file.
